Lazuline Rubies
by Zeldalotr
Summary: It was a long seven years. Training to teach the Hero of Time what he missed while he slept. Agonizing really, and pointless all the while, until I actually saw the Hero of Time. [Slash] [LinkSheik]
1. Falter

**_A:N/ Now, I am going with my own theory, that Sheik is first and foremost just a feminine male. Which, if you disagree do not rant at me about it because you know what? I have had people rant at me about it for months and my opinion has not been swayed yet. Secondly, Sheik is his own person. He is not Zelda in disguise, he is Sheik of the Sheikahs and that's who he is. Lastly, that Sheik is 18 here, so he's a year older than Link. _**

**_Warning: This is a slash. While I will not make it a full on sex slash this is a Romance fiction and the pairing you will see is Link/Sheik. Don't like it, turn back now. _**

**_Do not flame me. Don't like my story then please, do the best thing you can do for me and tell me WHY instead of telling an overly general insult of it. I do not accept insults but I welcome criticism with very open arms. And really……….I beg for it. I won't lie. _**

**_Also! It is a POV story, from Sheik's POV. If you couldn't figure it out. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Story: Lazuline Rubies _

_Rating: T for Teen, for sexual themes _

_Summary: It was a long seven years. Training to teach the Hero of Time what he missed while he slept. Agonizing really, and pointless all the while, until I actually saw the Hero of Time. Slash (Link/Sheik) _

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One: Falter _**

It has been seven long years almost to the day that I had been asked by Zelda to watch the boy. I had no desire to meddle in the affairs of Hylians, but Impa had asked at the same time as well. I was not daft, I had no death wish, so I agreed once Impa spoke her opinion.

The woman scares me, her overall demeanor is enough to send chills down my spine even now. It was worse when I was only eleven when she asked. I was also the last born Sheikah, which gave me no choice in the matter. I was bound by the vow of my ancestors. Whether I wished it or not.

I was forced through agonizing training, just to protect the boy later on. For seven long years, each day I was forced to learn to fight, dodge, use magic, ride. I had no break. I wondered how they expected a boy, only ten when he fell asleep, to know how to fight in his body seven years later with no training at all. I suppose that's where I came in. But it all seemed like an impossible situation to me. To place the future of this world on some inexperienced boy. It was idiotic, even if Zelda insisted that the boy was Goddess sent. Her opinion mattered little, she was obviously smitten with the boy.

But Impa trusted the boy as well. However, even if the Hylian world were to go towards ruin, the Sheikahs would manage, we did the last time. I am just the last born for a few hundred years, after a while, we will begin repopulating. As grotesque as that sounds, it's what we have been told since birth. The elders still lived, even as the first Awakening struck. Thousands of years old, but age was not kind to most of them.

I am the youngest male, which they say makes me more adaptable. In all honesty, I know that it just means I am more disposable. I have not found my place within the Sheikah so have no set skill. No family, no one would weep over me. I was extendable, and this was their chance. They however argue that this is not the case at all. But that I, only a year older than the Hero will be, will be able to gain his trust easily. I am not naïve, though they may believe me to be.

I wonder what the boy will be like. I attempted to ask Zelda, but it was all in vain. She merely got wistful at the mere mention of his name.

Impa however, also claims the boy is handsome; although I was looking for an answer more in the personality category. She also admitted that he was a bit clueless. But of course, she only knew him at age ten. Though I suppose now his mentality is no better. He is still ten in heart and mind. No matter if Zelda or Impa claims he matured within the time. He merely dreamt the entire time. It's not as if he learned everything while he was asleep.

But I have to get ready. I will meet with the boy in a couple hours. Truthfully, I am dreading it. I have been training for years to watch the boy and keep him safe. There is a difference between sparring and training and the real danger that I may have to face. Not to mention the fact that I have to guide him. Him, the Hero of Time. I have to tell the savior of the world what to do. Tell him something and leave out one tiny, minuscule detail, and the world may fall.

Who's fault is it?

Mine.

I couldn't live with that in the afterlife. Not to mention Zelda would kill me for killing her precious...what was his name?

...I'll remember it later.

"Sheik! Get in your outfit! Where's your cowl? Will you ever cut your hair!" Despite popular belief, my hair was rather long, nearly to the small of my back, which you could see when it was not held up. It was also cut at odd ends, to keep it out of my face when it was up or down. It was the bane of Zelda's existence. She hated the unruliness of my hair. (About the only female to hate my hair.) It was the envy of all females. Blonde with natural brown highlights, long and untamed but still looked well kept.

My eyes also caused gawking, even at times from Zelda. They were a tamed fiery red. It caused most people to stop when I looked up. I have never liked the way I looked, all the appreciative looks I get from people only make me more aware of how different I am. Desired by women only for the difference in how I look and ridiculed by men for my lithe body.

"SHEIK! Snap out of whatever day dream you are having! Grab your daggers, your lyre and get going!" I hated Zelda. Zelda was a nice person in portions but she was overbearing. She reminded me of a mother hen, fretting over her chicks when they were not even going anywhere.

I walked to Zelda, carefully taking my lyre and daggers. I knew the pace I was going at was driving the young woman crazy. I almost smirked and went to the other room to change. The outfit should have been damned long ago, it was skin tight and hard to get in to. It took ages and was the most uncomfortable piece of cloth that the Goddesses could have created. But it allowed me to move freely, so I was stuck with it.

Next, came my hair. It was easy to put back. I used a small leather strap that was cut from one of my older pair of clothes. Zelda said it was disgusting, Impa merely raised an eyebrow. I thought it was resourceful, it saved me a couple rupees on a strap that looked exactly the same.

The cowl was a different problem completely, no matter how I tried, my hair always covered my right eye. I could see out between the locks of hair but it was just an annoyance, finally, I gave up. I had to be there and quick. I quickly said my good-byes and left for the Temple of Time.

The entire feel of the Temple was altered. Before, I came here for a place of escape. Now it felt as if time itself stood still, just waiting. The tension put me on edge. I know I had to wait for the Hero o-

Link, that was his name, Link. I have to wait for him, apparently Rauru is taking a longer time than we would have supposed. I slipped back into the shadows and waited.

Finally, I saw the boy lowered down near the pedestal. He looked around in amazement as the fairy spoke to him nearby. I could see he had not yet grown accustomed to the idea of being seven years in the future. He barely listened to the words of the fairy and continued to gaze at the Temple in amazement.

After a small talk with his fairy, he stepped forward. I saw my chance, I teleported to where he was once standing, and waited.

It took the boy a while before he registered that someone was behind him. Impa was right, he could be clueless. This was going to be a long journey. He twirled around and unsheathed his sword, as if he had done it his entire life.

That's when he looked at me, his bright blue eyes bore into mine. They were sparked with curiosity but also a hint of danger. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, felt like I was going to faint. The world dissolved and all I saw where that boy's eyes. I felt a blush creeping against my cheekbones as he continued to stare at me.

I tried to calm myself, but suddenly I didn't know how to breathe. All I knew was that he was perfect.

Calm, Sheik, you've trained for this.

* * *

**_A:N/ And done! I wrote it when I should have been watching children. Well, they were fine so I did my job. _**

**_-Zelda _**


	2. Silver Tongued

_**A:N/ Some of the words of Sheik's speeches are in fact from Sheik's speeches. Most are not. I know some fanfics have Sheik's entire speeches word for word, but I do not think it's appropriate for this particular one. Some phrases and words are still the same though. Because, let's be honest, his speeches are very cool. Very well thought out. Later on though, in some temples, I may have the exact same speech for a heads up. I don't want to confuse anyone.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Silver-Tongued

* * *

**_

Dear Goddesses above, why can I not breathe? Why will not my lungs respond? Though, I am sure, if I were to faint, it would not be for the lack of oxygen.

I do secretly have to thank my own self consciousness. If it were not for the cowl hiding most of my face (Not to mention the lock of hair that would not be tamed over my right eye) then the boy would have seen my face flushed a bright red.

He parted his stunning lips, as if to speak. I had to keep a sigh in the back of my throat. Dear Nayru, what is he doing to me? Just as I thought he was going to speak though, he draws his lips back together softly. I could not part my eyes from those lips, it was as if they bound me under some mesmerizing spell, one that for the life of me, I could not break.

He looked at me up and down. I could not help the blush that stained my cheeks. His look was uncomfortable to say the least. His gaze had not lost any of it's curiosity, but this time it was aimed at me. And roaming my body.

He bowed his head lightly down, breaking me from my spell. I literally felt powerless, it was as if he held the lock and the key, yet I had given them to him willingly. His shoulder moved back slightly and raised nearly a hair width. I have a heightened awareness of his movements. I would had they been anyone else's, that would be true, but I would never notice an enemies arm muscles tense against their skin tight undershirt, showing off a gorgeous body. Never.

It took me quite some time before I noticed, with a small amount of amusement, that he was bracing himself for a battle. It would explain why he made his movements slow, to hope I would not catch them. I could barely hold back a short laugh. The boy could not take me, I knew that, judging by it, he knew that as well.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time…."

He tensed, as if not trusting me. His grip around the Master Sword tightened. I'm sure had he not been wearing gauntlets I would have seen his knuckles turn snow white. "Who are you?" I smiled lightly, short and to the point. A childish impatience I am sure can only be found within him. But, had I truly been an enemy, he would not be standing. Had he truly been trained all these years, he would know better than to speak to an enemy.

But he was not. Instead, we had a child, Heaven sent to save all the peoples of Hyrule and beyond. It made me wonder if indeed the Goddesses were as wise as the clergy claims them to be.

"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs." He turned his head lightly away from me, not enough to break eye contact however. But, is it my own imagination, or have his ears been tinged pink?

"I am Link, of the Kokiri." This time, even I could not keep back a soft laugh. I am sure he could not hear it though. Despite his earlier conviction of me being an enemy, he tells me his name? Perhaps he went with the philosophy of an eye for an eye? Either way, he was very foolish.

"I know well enough who you are, Hero of Time." He almost seemed to wince at the title. I could not comprehend that. Most boys would die to be even considered as the Hero, yet here he stood, the True Hero of Time. Was he so repulsed by the idea of it? If so, I wonder what had turned his opinion.

However, the near scowl on his face was almost instantly replaced by a smile. It stretched from ear to ear and was directed solely at me. I could easily see how Zelda had been infatuated with the boy, even all those years ago. I found I could no longer breathe around this boy. No matter what he did, no matter the smallest movement he made, he always managed to steal my breath from me.

"Well, Sheik of the Sheikah," The words rolled off his tongue as if it were a river, they flowed in rhythm and created a near musical sound. His tone was playful, as if baiting me for something. I had to try with all my strength to keep myself upright. My knees were threatening to give way under me.

"How do you know me? Why are you here?" Even if his eyes lacked the curiosity, his voice held it strong. I remained silent for a short period of time. His smile faltered slightly, but it was still very evident in his eyes.

I did not mean to upset him, nor keep him waiting. In all honesty, I was attempting to compose myself well enough to voice an answer without having my voice crack in the middle of a statement.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, I found the strength to speak again. "I know you, as all know you. I know you from the Legends that were passed from generations, to generations. You are that Legend. The Legendary Hero to pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. You are the one to deliver us from evil. There was no way I could not have known about you, o' Hero."

His mouth formed a slight 'o' that nearly broke all composure I had slightly managed to gain and lose more than I believe I ever had. The boy did not truly look the part of a Hero, he was still childish in all ways. But I suppose I could not fault him in that.

I wondered though, when would he lose that innocence? Along which point in the destiny he was forced to walk through, would the darkness become too much? When would he break? It seemed like a crime to break his spirit. It was so untouched, such a light in times such as these. It needed to be preserved. Yet I knew it would not last.

"I am here to guide you. Much had happened over the years you slept. All of which you do not know. I am here to lead you to where you should go on your journey. You must travel to places both familiar and alien to you. You will have to awaken sages in five temples. One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake. One within the House of the Dead. One inside a goddess of the sand."

He tried to take in all this information, but I could tell he was already past his strain. Finally, either he had grasped all the information, or gave up. He tilted his head lightly to the side, his eye shone with some unnamable unmasked emotion. "So…does that mean we're friends?"

The question had taken me aback. Out of all the questions I thought he would have asked, that one had never crossed my mind. Friends? He wished to be friends? In the back of my mind, a voice screamed that this was just a mission. He was just a mission. I tried my best to ignore the voice, but I knew I could not.

I was only meant to protect him while he went along on his journey. That was all. It was a simple enough mission.

Friends, which was an attachment. Attachments become emotion. Emotion leads to stupidity which in the end, leads to death. I could not afford to become attached. For myself and for all of Hyrule. No matter if the boy desired it or not. He did not know the risk.

"I will be there for you." I could see his face falter a bit. My heart nearly fell at the sight. I did not mean to be the cause of that. Yet I could not be the cause of his death either. It only lasted a few milliseconds though before his face brightened yet again. I knew the answer was neutral at best. But I could not bring myself to tell him no, for then I would lose his trust and jeopardize the whole mission. A yes, would only lead to idiotic mistakes on both of our parts.

But the answer did not fool him, I could tell.

"First, you must head to the forest temple. There you will meet an old friend. But, as equipped as you are, you cannot even enter the temple. If you believe what I say, Link, head to Kakariko Village."

He nodded nearly violently at the suggestion. He turned on his heel to leave. I took that as my advantage and faded back into the shadows.

"Sheik, wait, where exactly in Kakariko?" He spun on his heel yet again, to face where I once was. His eyes searched the darkness vigorously in search of me, yet he never found me. His eyes shone with an almost hidden loneliness for a second.

"Hey! Link! Let's go! Maybe there's a hint there! Hey!" A blue light floating near his head was "bouncing" in the air. I could assume it was his faerie. Kokiri were said to have them. This one seemed particularly talkative.

Link smiled lightly, the loneliness in his eyes vanished. "I got it. Alright Navi!" The faerie, Navi, flew ahead of him and out of the temple.

Link's bright lazuline eyes continued to search the darkness for me. At his failed attempts he slowly walked backwards for a while before turning and running out of the temple, following his blue faerie

I let out a breath that I could swear was never held.

Goddesses protect him.

* * *

_**Woot woot! There's an extremely quick update for me! Like, so quick you don't even know. Sheik's speech was done from memory so no hating if I got it wrong.

* * *

**_

_**Appledoll- This pairing has always been a favorite of mine, but not much is written on it. At least, not many that are not one shots. I have hissy fits too, don't worry. Sometimes, I will not even read a fanfic if they say Zelda and Sheik are the same and same gender. I guess I am just picky like that. ;-)**_

_**Foggy Brains- Glad to hear it has potential and I hope I will live up to your expectations. And here is the next chapter. Let's hope my potential increases, ne?**_

_**Icy Sapphire15- The Shink pairing is one of the only good Zelda pairings out there. I must say. I am glad people are here ranting with me. I have been ranting about it for Lord knows how long. In response to the age thing, I did catch it while I was sleeping, thought of it, and changed it. Some still said though that he was eight so I did not change all of it. I am glad you noticed though. It has been fixed.**_

_**Baliansword- You are so lucky I love you Phae, otherwise...But you are not an idiot, you are just reading it for what, I do not know, but I love you for reading it all the same. As for the slash, there will not be much for a while. Unlike the pairing of Hephaestion and Alexander that you do, Sheik and Link do not love each other right off the bat. It takes time.**_

_**Aurora-Kayd- It is indeed multi-chapter. I think it will be around twenty unless I decide to cut some down or add more. I am so glad you love the ending. That has to be my favorite type of review, liking the ending. ;-) Because I really work hard on trying to perfect my endings.**_

**_ShadedSilence- I will continue to write, no matter how slow it may be. Which may be very slow indeed. But you'll have to bear with me, and I do hope that you do.

* * *

_**

_**For anyone else that noticed the age, it was changed. Thank you Sapphire for bringing it to my attention that not all of it was fixed. Well, that was a fast update. Probably won't be another for a long time.**_

_**-Alex**_


	3. Abnormality

_**A:N/ Very happy you all are taking this story so well. I have a new chapter for you and apologize for the slow updates but you know what? The plot line is written. WOOT! So, now that that is done, it may become quicker since I know exactly where this story is going. ;-)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Abnormality**_

I teleported back to the house where Zelda and Impa were waiting, or should I say hiding? Either way, I suppose it suffices. Zelda, of course was quite literally bouncing when she heard my arrival, and Impa was doing everything in her power to calm the "noble" Princess.

"How did it go? Is he okay? How does he look? Has he changed?" These were only some of the questions she shot at me. After these though I just tuned her out. Though, I shall admit that one of the main reasons for tuning her out was that the question on how he looked for some reason embarrassed me. It was not the first time my cowl had saved me from odd looks and suspicions.

I do not believe it shall be the last either.

She continued to rattle, though I paid little mind to her. I was too caught up thinking to myself about the boy she was obviously enthralled with. A wave of guilt passed through me. I was thinking the same thoughts she was thinking, not to mention this was a man.

A boyishly charming young man. But a _man_! This type of thought was unheard of. Not condoned by anyone. Most men who felt this way about a man were thought possessed. And executed. It was a horrible, horrible way of execution. Though they did believe these…types of people were workers of the Dark Realm itself, so it called for the most extreme of torture.

It was a sinful, horrible thought. One punishable by torture, execution of all the people you were close to, and then eventually they would cut off the very limb that led to the sinful lust and leave you to bleed to death.

I had to shake myself from such horrible thoughts. It would not do me well to think of something that would never happen. I would never **_allow_** it to happen.

I took a deep breath and retuned into Zelda. Still, she prattled. Voice gaining higher and higher notes until I felt my ears were about to break off. I had to calm myself before I snapped at her.

Or killed her, which was an idea that was gaining increasing popularity within my mind.

"Princess, he is fine." I do not know if that would answer any of her questions. I forgot all the ones I had heard and did not hear the others. I just went with an answer that would have been the most common.

It was easy to manipulate the poor girl.

"You're positive?" She held wariness in her voice that took me aback. What would she possibly be wary of? I did nothing of any sort of fault! …Did she perhaps read my mind? Could she see the lust laced in there?

No, of course not. She would have stopped prattling long before that had she seen it.

Had she seen my blush? That could entirely be a possibility. I attempted to make myself appear even more nonchalant and icy as possible. I believe it worked to an extent. Or I hope.

"Princess, the Hero is safe and is currently moving to find the first Sage." It felt odd, calling Link "Hero." A title he obviously had little interest in for some reason or another. I felt slightly as if I had betrayed him. I knew not why, I had not done anything but call him what he truly was. But still, I could not shake the feeling.

At my news though, relief washed over Zelda's face. Zelda, unlike me, could never hide her emotions. You could always read the young woman's face no matter how hard she attempted to mask her emotions.

"Good. Dismissed." I could not keep back the glare directed at her. She acted as if I was nothing more than a pet that she may beckon at her will! I was risking quite a bit more than she was and she was the one that dared speak as if I was worthless?

I bowed mockingly to her. She did not deserve a true bow. She was no Princess to me. "M'lady." I pivoted on my heel to walk towards my room. She called angrily afterwards, though I did not care enough to walk back to her. The only thought on my mind was to lie in my bed, in the welcome darkness.

I walked into my room, Zelda still yelling at perhaps a wall. I do not know. My room was always extremely dark, though I could visualize the outline perfectly from memory. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness just enough do I could see the faint outlines of the furniture.

I reached out to the wall gently, in an attempt to position myself. I grazed my fingers along it to keep myself within a straight line. It was an unnecessary habit, but a habit nonetheless. Two steps left. Five forward.

And as always it was there.

I fell unto my bed with little grace. I did not care at the current moment. No one was there to see it except me and the faded shapes against the endless black.

I tried to get a bit of rest. I would need it with the days coming, though my mind was preoccupied. With striking blue eyes filled with curiosity.

No matter how much I tried, he would always enter my mind. Still, I felt as if he had wrought a spell upon me. He would not leave my mind any peace.

Finally I gave into the images my mind presented to me. His eyes first and foremost that bore into the depths of my soul. They were fiery, held adventure, passion, willingness, and determination. They were innocent as well though. Crystalline pools that the Goddesses graced him with.

When sleep was finally about to claim me, I fluttered my eyelids closed and could see nothing else but blue.

My dreams brought me to Lake Hylia. It was a sunny, clear day. The lake had all the water within it again. It brought me back to a time of peace, where the entire cycle of life was not hanging on a mere thread.

"Beautiful." I spun quickly to the voice. There he stood, the same boy I had seen earlier within the Temple of Time. Though now there was something distinctly different about him. Through my subconscious I registered that somehow, he was not a boy now. He was most certainly a man.

"It is." My voice carried on it's own. I had no will for it at all. I merely inhabited the body. Everything else seemed destined to happen and I felt no better than a puppet.

He smiled at what I said and walked towards me. He came flush against my body. I screamed in my mind to move, for my body to move yet it did not comply. He slid his hands to my face and rubbed the pad of his thumb over my lips lightly.

I could not keep down the light whimper that escaped my lips at this sensation.

Next, he removed my cowl slightly. Again, I screamed at myself. He could not see me! I did not want him to see me! But instead, my arms remained dead at my side.

"I did not mean the lake." He pushed his lips lightly against mine, though the effects were instantly soul shattering.

_**A:N/ Yup. Ending there. Cruel? Sorry. ;-)**_

_**ShadedSilence: YAY! I have someone that will bear with me! I have the plot line all done out so I hope that I can finish it. It may take a while though.**_

_**Aurora-Kayd: How was that ending there:smiles: I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. We need a bit more insight on Sheik before I can continue so I hope I got it across.**_

_**Foggy Brains: It will have some angst in it, but not until later. But I do love writing angst, so of course there will be:-) But I am glad it has increased and I hope you love it even more now! **_

_**Storme Wolf: Complete Shink fan. They were meant for each other. I am glad to have you hooked. This is making me giddy! Anyway, I hope this is worth the horrible wait I put you all through. **_

_**Auroura: Shink is a very good pairing and I hope that this story will increase it's potential. I am really aiming at a good bonding story. And these two happen to be one of the great couples to do that with.**_

**_XxHunter The One and OnlyxX: I am continuing of course!_**

_**Pink5pixie: I hope I have earned your patience with my story. I will try to keep this story worthy enough to post.**_

_**Dagger: YES! I am a decent writer! I will continue updating, slowly but surely.**_

_**Adrian-air-fire: Thank you much. Hope you continue reading.**_

**_Game-kid17: I am a female Alex. Though I do have some help from a male Alex. Who is also me. Well, that doesn't make sense probably to anyone but me. But thank you, most people normally do not like my style…_**

**_Blockofthewritingkind: Glad you like it! The update is now! When can I have my cookies?_**

****

_**A:N/ As always, thank you for reading. Please review if you like it and add any sort of notes you want to. I welcome criticism still. **_

_**Thank you for your patronage as always!**_

_**-Alex**_


	4. Subconscious Duty

**_A:N/ Miss me? Well, I've had half of this chapter written for forever, I had a headache and so was stuck at home. Then I thought, why not update this? So, here I am! Then this chapter was deleted off of my computer. And I was saddened. Along with tons of my homework, which unfortunately took priority._**

_**Hope you guys are still around!**_

_**And as always, love you much!**_

_**And sorry that this Author's note is taking up a lot of space.**_

_**And sorry this chapter is so short.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Subconscious Duty

* * *

**_

Link's lips continued to brush up against mine softly. My knees nearly buckled at the contact. No matter how long he held me within his spell of staring at the gorgeous lips, I could not fathom how feathery soft they would actually feel.

He broke the kiss softly and laughed lightly. It was an odd mixture of mockery and amusement. The amusement was warm, nearly welcome. The mockery however was out of place. It held merely ice; and I felt my heart crush within me. Did he not want me? Why did he break the kiss so suddenly? Was I so repulsive?

Suddenly, the breathtaking man that had kissed me moments before began to change, his skin convulsed inside itself and his hair and facial features began to mar themselves grotesquely. His once clear cerulean eyes became a cloudy gray blue. They held no more of the light they had a few seconds ago.

No more of the sparkle I had come so easily to plead for.

His once broad shoulders began to convulse in until they were lithe, almost feminine like. His whole body soon followed after and it only took me a few seconds to realize who my Link was turning into.

Zelda.

I snarled softly and attempted to loosen the grip that the horrible mixture of Link and Zelda had upon me. Again, the laugh came lightly. It mixed deep within the throat of the creature. The light amusement that I longed to hear was hidden very far down in the mockery. I could feel the ice held within that laughter freeze me over.

The creature began to morph into more of Zelda. My heart sank as did my mood, I no longer feared the creature, merely dreaded what was to come from this beast.

Finally, it finished it grotesque mutation and the final project was standing, gripping me. The royalty of Hryule, Princess Zelda herself.

I wrenched free of her grip, now that she had none of Link's strength I could easily escape from her. I took two steps back and stared icily at her. She merely smirked back at me, her features scarred with malice.

"Who do you work for?" The question was said with absolute authority, in fact, it was nearly said as a statement.

I took a step back, refusing to answer her question. I had forgotten though one key element of Zelda, she could use magic. Wonderfully, unfortunately. She held out her hand softly and instantly I smashed against the cliff wall, I felt some of my shoulder bones crack under the pressure. I bit my lip in an attempt to muffle the scream that threatened to burst from my lips.

Zelda calmly made her way over to me, walking deliberately and with an air of utter vanity. She calmly looked up at me, blue eyes teeming with….boredom? "Who, do you work for?"

Again, I made no attempt to answer her question. She sighed melodramatically and I felt my throat tighten, she was cutting off my air passage. I tried to gasp, but it only caused me to begin coughing. I regained my breathing after a while, though the breaths were always short and just barely enough to stop me from fainting.

Zelda smirked at I believe my attempts to breathe. But she could have at her own malicious thoughts, I did not know, nor particularly wanted to know, in all honesty.

"Who have you vowed to protect Sheikah? Under any and all circumstances who are you to protect with your life?"

I made an attempt at a glare, but it was lost on her, she just continued to look at me nonchalantly. I knew the answer to the question, she knew the answer to the question. I had vowed to protect her life, against anything. I had vowed to protect her life with my own.

"Say it Sheikah." She moved the pressure from my air passage to my lungs themselves. The pressure increased though, the pain in my chest felt like fire spreading with every breath; I could feel myself get lightheaded as well. "Answer me."

I was left with no choice. As loud as I could manage, I whispered the answer to her. She laughed softly and released her hold on me. As soon as I could, I began coughing in an attempt to regain my breath.

"Hyrule will never stand for this attraction you have for Link. If you act upon it, the land will fall, he will give into his foolishness just as you will. Link has a mission, just as you do, interfere with that and you will be held as the cause. He will die if this continues Sheik."

I bit my lip slightly, I already knew this. I knew that it would be foolish to act upon it, but it had never been put so bluntly before me. My mind had tried to deny it, yet here stood Zelda, telling me all I wished to be false was the truth.

I looked down to the ground, ashamed because I knew that to be the truth, ashamed that I had to have it spoken to me, ashamed that I had even had the notion to act upon these feelings.

I heard the soft footsteps of Zelda, I looked up just to see her walk away from me, cursing her name all the while.

Suddenly a felt a hand on my shoulder, it was gentle and reassuring. I looked up to see the boy that had caused all of these troubles, Link himself. He smiled down at me and picked me up within his arms.

"Can you stand?" I nodded to him, for I knew my strength would allow me that much. He set me down, making sure to steady me if I swayed too much. He smiled softly, I nearly wept at the smile, it was a smile that I could never truly have. I could never have this man, Zelda was right.

He leaned in closer to me, it was obvious what his intent was. But I took a step back. His eyes shone with hurt and curiosity, the curiosity I believe would never go away.

He took a step towards me. I took a step back. He took yet another step.

And I ran.

* * *

**_A:N/ I think I just like messing with you guys. It's pretty fun. I hope you don't hate me for it though! I did make this a whole lot longer than what was originally intended so, give me some credit there. Sorry for the lack of updating!_**

_**Onto reviews.

* * *

**_

_**Adrian-air-fire: YAY! I'm on a list! Hope you don't hate me for the lack of updating response.**_

_**Baliansword: Love, I love you and all but is it safe to assume you were high that day? I jest with you. Maybe not. Remember number one on my list? Yeah, I bet you do.**_

_**Spiritual Stone: I love your name. I really do. I am on somebody's favorites! WOOT! I'm going to make a song of that. Anyways, hope this was Zelda hating enough. And Shinky enough.**_

_**Blockofthewritingkind: Am I still evil for this chapter? I hope not…Nah, I do. Evil is fun. I think this is a longer chapter, but it took longer time so I guess it cancels out…**_

_**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX: I am continuing! Love the evil laugh by the way.**_

_**Icy Sapphire15: I like plots. Though I rarely stick to them. Yeah….good ol' plots.**_

_**Aurora-Kayd: Hope this is still a good enough chapter. Yes, that, later on, actually becomes important. I hope this wasn't as evil as last time!**_

_**Zorisuzaru: LOVE YOU SIS! Thanks for betaing this for me!**_

**_ShadedSilence: Sorry this was late. I am ashamed. But yeah, plotline is done so hopefully I can make it go in some logical sequence._**

_**Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior: I love your screen name too! Thanks for calling me great! I feel so loved by you people…**_

_**Game-kid17: The torture method has never been used to my knowledge….Though they did have one where they stretched your limbs but I'm pretty sure they didn't come off….The entire dream thing will be explained probably in a couple chapters. Takes forever, I know. **_

_**Foggy Brains: What Sheik was doing is going to be explained….later….much later.**_

_**Elf Asato: I am continuing! Hoo-ray:-)

* * *

**_

_**AN/ Zelda will be explained later on. Don't hate her just yet. **_


	5. Impermissible

**_A:N// I am sick today, really sick. And stuck at home and then I had a thought. Maybe I could do some homework? So I mentally scrolled through my classes and lo and behold! I have done it all. So then I worked on my debate and got extremely far with that and now I am bored. Bored and sick and stuck at home. _**

**_So, I decided I would write a chapter to this story. Grand idea ain't it? _**

**_By the way, in upcoming chapters there is going to be a few chapters from Link's perspective, by popular demand from another site. _**

**_Sorry for the lack of updating.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Impermissible

* * *

_**

I bolted awake at Zelda's voice screaming into my room. I groaned, the dream and Zelda's voice were threatening to give me a headache. Thoughts raced in my mind at an alarmingly fast rate. The dream still bore into my mind though some of the finer details escaped my grasp. That and a high pitched voice from a banshee cast it out of my mind.

"Sheik! Link is going to the Forest Temple! SHEEEEIKK!"

Weren't banshees supposed to hide themselves until you disturbed them? Someone should tell Zelda to go live in the attic until we come get her.

"Sheik!" I could hear the steps of Zelda as she came upon the door to my room. Zelda had never been allowed in the walls of my room, nor had she even seen it. She proceeded to pound on the door as if to awaken the very demons deep in Hyrule's center. "I'm coming in!"

I raised an eyebrow, though of course Zelda would never see it in the endless black of my room. She opened the door and upon the discovery of the lightless room made a small noise in the back of her throat. I could sense her looking for an oil-lamp, a light of some sort, but I knew her efforts would not provide anything.

She stumbled lightly, tripping over where I knew a harp of mine lay.

I hope the harp is okay.

Despite my amusement at Zelda's attempt to navigate my room, I knew I had to go see Link and help him through the forest temple. "Princess, I am awake. You need not come into my room. Now, if you'll excuse me." I made my way out of the room, grabbed my lyre and daggers and left with the screams of help from Zelda echoing behind me.

Kokiri Forest was always a place I had admired so. It was shrouded in mystery as if no one man could tame it, nor understand it. It was a hidden reprieve outside of the loud world that lived on routine, sound, people, everything that truly took away anything that made a person them.

The Temple entrance was marred from the last war. The once grand splendor that was the entrance was cracked and broken. The jewels and stories that lined the staircase were stolen and even the old staircase was torn apart. Why did everything that had meaning, value be taken? It was the endless story of time.

Time, such a petty mistress she was. She was the mother of everything, yet the murderer as well. The creator and destroyer. She was the endless storyteller as if she did it for no other reason than to create a new book, a new legend.

How long would my own book last? Would I die through this war? Without ever knowing truly anything, to die in such a place, in such a time? I should never think these things, for no answer would ever reach me. But perhaps, if I had a greater understanding, then the final chapter would come with a greater acceptance.

I was snapped of my reverie by heavy footsteps. I whirled around the see the triumphant look across the young Hero's face. I did everything in my power to stop the hurt from shining through my eyes.

I knew not if Time was to blame for this or just other people. I could never get close to the Hero as I so wanted to do. Was it because of the path Time had so artistically scribed for us? Was it because of the views of other people?

Link must have sensed some distress for his triumph grew to worried curiosity. His face was easy enough to read for he never properly learned how to mask it. "What were you thinking about?" Should I tell him? It probably would not matter either way, telling him or not.

"The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..." Link's eyes seemed to falter at that, as if remembering some far off memory.

"Are you always such a depressing person Sheik?" I expected that statement to hurt, but his playful tone made it seem almost as if he was…baiting me? "You cannot alter time, but Time doesn't make your life. Just sets the boundaries."

The boy was naïve, that was blindingly apparent. His optimism though was a welcome sight in the times I had been presented with. But it also made it painstakingly aware to me that I could never have this boy. The light in such dark times that have captivated my own shadowed heart.

I could never have him. I almost wanted to cry at the very thought. I could never get closer to him than I was now. Saying a few short, nearly rehearsed lines and teaching him a song. It was all I could do without risking far more than myself.

Time wasn't fair. Whether or not She set the boundaries.

I came here to do a job, that's what I had to do, Link's gorgeous eyes be damned.

I turned to face him completely and pulled out my lyre. Link's eyes looked at in wonder, as if he had never seen one before, let alone believed I could play it.

"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." I strung out the beautifully haunting melody. It was a reminiscent melody, as if everything and everyone stopped to listen. As if, through only that song, everyone could remember happier times.

I realized playing that song, the only happiness I could ever achieve in life was stolen from me, before I even had the chance to see it.

Link followed the melody by ear and played it on the Ocarina of Time. He had a natural knack for the instrument, as if it was made purely for him. After the last note disappeared from the air he stared at me.

"Sheik?" His eyes were worried, he looked ready to bolted at me any second as if I would fall.

"Link….I'll see you again…" I took a step back and he sprang towards me, but never made it. I had teleported off before he took two steps, though not far. I was in the corner of the temple's entrance, watching to see his reaction.

His shoulders slumped as soon as he stopped running and it appeared as if he whispered something to himself. I could only catch one word before he entered the Temple.

"Time."

* * *

**_A:N// Viola! It is done! Sheik said nothing to Link that was not in his original speech from the game. Why? Because that happens to be my favorite speech he gives and I did not want to spoil it. Anyway! On to my lovely reviewers._**

**_Spiritual Stone: Well, I hope you love this story enough to stick around for a little while longer. The confusion aspect is a deep rooted aspect which makes me smile on the inside. But you cannot know the answers just yet! Those come later….much later…. _**

**_Icy Sapphire15: Poor possessive/jealous Zelda. She never stood a chance. _**

**_Cap'n BlackRose: Love the name. And I normally don't update soon because well, I actually don't know. Tell Baliansword to hound me to update. Then maybe I will. _**

**_Aurora-Kayd: School is evil! I hope this chapter is better. And no judging of Zelda just yet. We need to wait for that. _**

**_Blockofthewritingkind: I am the author aren't I? Woah. Power surge and the need to mess with characters rising in me…. _**

**_Shadedsilence: I hope this will end up differently! Slightly. You'll have to wait and see what I mean. _**

**_Adrian-air-fire: Well that's good! As long as I have not kept you waiting too much! _**

**_Baliansword: Love you! Thank you for reviewing Phae. ;-) and I know you are not high I just like badgering you about it. And don't hate Zelda. _**

**_-Alex_**


	6. Devoted Inferno

_**A:N// The Twilight Princess kicks some major ass! Just wanted to say that! I have nearly beaten it, I know, I have no life.**_

_**But I love that game. **_

_**Anyway! I am sick again. It sucks. So I did some writing and it's fun! Seriously, check it out! I wrote a chapter for Just Me and a new story on fictionpress! I am oh so proud of myself.**_

_**I should do school work though. But meh, I can do it last minute and still pull off an A, which I think gets most of my friends jealous, but screw them! **_

_**I feel in a writing mood, which doesn't happen often. I think it's because so much has been going on in my life. First I had a screwy love life which I just said to hell to one day because if I can barely believe their name is their name because they lied so much, then that's probably something I should get out of, ne? Then I got sick all last week and it really sucked. But I have Vicadin! So it's okay. :-)**_

_**Anyway, this is a horrendously long A:N, but I love you guys and I like to talk to you outside of my stories. Because it is fun. Bwahaha. **_

_**Read and review as always and love you much!**_

_**This is written in dedication to the song Cancer and I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Devoted Inferno

* * *

**_

It felt like I barely teleported back to the little house Zelda, Impa, and I stayed in before I had to teleport back out. Apparently Link was on his way to the Fire Temple, which seemed like an impossible feat in such a short amount of time.

It was a breath of relief though, I did not have to speak much to Zelda at all. Nor did I have to stare into Impa's knowing, yet disapproving, eyes. I knew that neither women could know what I felt for the young hero, but still it felt like somehow they had breached the defenses of my mind. I was always uneasy around them now, and I knew it was just my mind toying with me.

I teleported to the Fire Temple deep within Death Mountain, and waited patiently for the Hero of Time to get there.

I had started to call him 'Hero' in my mind instead of 'Link' to maybe get rid of these ridiculous thoughts of love out of my head. It was juvenile really, but it made it seem like so much less of a personal attachment to him. He was not some boy anymore that I know, instead he was just like a Hero out of the story books. No attachment there, no one grew attached to story book Heroes.

Did they?

I know Zelda was enthralled with the story of Akakois, lone defender of Hyrule Castle when Dvar stormed it. Zelda was just a nut case though, she was just in love with the idea of Akakois. She did not personally know him, only knew stories about his long black hair, his stormy grey eyes, and a loyalty to his country that could not be broken.

I shook my head. Zelda is a bad example. Let's try another one.

Impa. Was she like that with any storybook characters? Any heroes of old? Well, there was the story of Damia, the Sheikah man that was rumored to have saved the stars from falling out of the sky by giving the Goddesses his promise to guard the mischievous stars. He was now the Sheikah God of the Midnight Sky and God of the Moon, the moon being his home when he watched the tricky stars.

Impa was a bad example as well, she only liked Damia because she loved the night.

How about myself? Do I like any characters I heard from lore? I had to think hard about this, I could not blind myself by saying I did not, it would only be lying. Finally, I came to my conclusion.

I was guilty as well. I loved the idea of Lydis, God of the Sun. He was rumored to be the most important God next to the three Goddesses themselves. Once, the Dark One had plunged the entire land into eternal night, it was only by Lydis that Hyrule saw light once more. His light blue eyes became the new day sky for Hyrule, his golden hair the sun. Everything about the day became an endearment towards him, as the Goddesses honored his heroic deed.

But Link was not Lydis. Lydis was a God that I had only loved the tale of, not anything else. I could make Link into nothing more than just a Hero generations in the future would hear about in songs.

I would have to, lest Link not be able to be that Hero. I could not risk an attachment. It would be nice to…What? No it wouldn't! What good was trying to fool my mind if it just made it more defiant?

And since when did I argue with myself? That surely had to be a sign of a slightly unstable person.

Goddesses above know Zelda does it enough.

My thoughts of comparing insanity with Zelda were quickly cut short by the heavy footfalls on the creaky wooden bridge. Someone needed to teach Link to walk quietly, or at least replaces that bridge.

How did a wooden bridge even survive in a molten lava environment? Not to mention a rickety wooden bridge….I wonder what would happen if you knocked a plank down….

I stopped my thoughts, I was just trying to avoid looking and speaking to the Hero. I can't avoid him, he's my job. Deep breath Sheik, and jump.

And I did just that, jumped onto the half of the bridge behind him. (So someone already thought of knocking a plank down….) My landing made him turn his head, and upon seeing me, made him turn a whole 180.

I scanned my eyes over him, he looked bruised in a couple places from his last temple, and I was sure he had set his nose back into place, it looked horrible. Yet, he still managed to stand and run, so it must not be all that bad, right? Right.

Looking over him even more, I could see he had a change of tunic. His normal green attire was tossed out for the flame resistant red. He looked good in it, really good. I don't know how, but the red made him seem more….I can't even describe it. He looked stronger, more like the Hero of Time.

I stared at him for a few minutes longer, trying to decipher whether the flush I knew my face had to have was from the heat or…..

"Sheik? Are you okay?" Link was looking at me curiously, his head cocked lightly to the side and with that ever persistent light in his eyes. I snapped myself out of the spell and forced myself to focus.

Deep breath.

"It is something that grows over time, a true friendship." I could see Link grinning, obviously enjoying the fact that my speeches were prepared. Or perhaps he just found them entertaining.

And that look messed me up entirely, "A feeling in the heart becomes stronger over time." What was I saying? This was not in the speech! It's okay, Link doesn't know that, just get back to the speech.

Already though, Link was looking at me with a shadowed emotion in his eyes. I had never seen him hide emotion, it was a frightening aspect to what he was hiding behind those eyes.

"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through

it, you will know which way to go..." Okay, that was the worst line I think I have ever said, but it got me back on track. It unfortunately did not do anything to clarify the emotion in Link's eyes.

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart." A flush appeared on Link's face, which my mind quickly used the excuse of heat for. It had to be, right? "Listen to the Bolero of Fire."

I pulled out my lyre, waiting for Link to get the Ocarina, which he did after nearly dropping it, thanks to his fumbling hands. My fingers worked on their own to play the song that I had memorized from long again. The beat was fast and low before slowing and raising itself a pitch. I had always thought that it represented the changing of everyone, now though….

It suspiciously sounded like someone's heartbeat racing before slowing….

I put away my lyre, mimicking my action, Link put away his Ocarina, his eyes still held the shrouded emotion. I could not look away, I knew little of this Hero, but I could see he was not used to masking an emotion, which made me question why he did it.

Suddenly, he began moving forward towards me. With what little magic I could use, I raised a wall of fire between us. He backed away, his eyes now open to the world, full of shock and traces of….hurt?

I decided not to dwell on the look before making my way out. "Link, I'll see you again." I teleported a fair distance away, as I always did to watch his reaction.

He stared at the spot where the fire once raised itself before turning and stomping his foot, the action shocked me. Link did not look like the kind of person prone to an emotional outbreak. Was it caused by emotion? What had caused it?

He began his descent down the ladder as I watched the plank he knocked down combust into a blue explosion.

Well, one question was answered.

* * *

_**A:N// I love messing with these two characters. Anyway! Thank you all for hanging on while it took me forever to update. **_

_**Now onto my lovely reviewers.**_

**_Spiritual Stone: And I luff you for it! Yes luff is a word. Wait until you see what I do to Sheik later on. And thank you, I like adding humor in this story before everyone ends up hating me. :-)_**

_**Aurora-Kayd: I am sick again! I have a horrible immune system I suppose. –sigh- Anyway! Here's an update that was half written a long time ago and I finished it! **_

_**Icy Sapphire15: I have typed like that before, and I can't do it. I get like a letter a minute because of all the backspacing. Anyway, I love banshees….And chains. :-) Just kidding! **_

_**Baronfly: Wait? Did someone say a line from my story? Is that what you are saying? Because if you are, I may have to do a happy dance. Seriously. I would. And it's scary.**_

_**Shadow of Darkness 22: Awww, thanks for that compliment! Seriously, it makes me smile something crazy. And here's my 'took too long' update.**_

_**Tsuki-san16: Oh I liked Zelda until I found out she and Sheik were the same person. So I just hold it in my heart that Zelda is not Sheik, because it's easier to believe and I like the idea that Link likes Sheik. :-) I hope you were patient enough to wait until now!**_

_**SexyGryffindor: Stop! You're making me blush! –smiles- Anyway, thanks for that incredible compliment! Seriously, it just made my day. Not even joking, now I can go around saying I am a great writer and everyone else's opinions don't matter because SexyGryffindor said I was great. :-) I am not joking, you'll hear about it on the news.

* * *

**_

_**Hope you guys stick around! **_

_**May our paths cross in the brightest of light,**_

_**Zelda**_


	7. Lightning Strike

_**A:N// Alright, I have been playing favorites for Just Me for too long, I have to come back to my love, Lazuline Rubies. Everyone, I am sorry for the wait but I have been doing homework like crazy and now I am done and whoo! Anyway, so I hope you all aren't mad at me because I took forever to update.**_

_**On a happier note, I finished Twilight Princess! Still not as good as Ocarina of Time, and when are they going to do a Sheikah story-line? They totally need to. And I really wanted Sheik to magically appear. It would have been so cool.**_

_**But without further ado….

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Lightning Strike**_

* * *

****

I needed a break. Not just a break, a long break. My mind had not left the image of Link for the past day. His eyes seemed to watch my every move, following me as if they were right next to me. It wasn't just my sinful thoughts of him that plagued me, it was the idea that he was currently in danger. As soon as I left the volcano, my brain began to form an image of everything that could hurt him, and it scared me. It wasn't even really that he was the only hope for the world, it was that…I couldn't take the idea of him lying somewhere all bloody and beaten. My heart wrenched at the thought that he was hurt somewhere, which I blamed on my sinful lust, but I could do nothing about it.

I have not gone to the house yet, I don't think I could bear to look at Zelda, all that would remind me of was that I was thinking about her hero. That would bring images of Link standing tall and proud on that bridge, dressed in that red that made his entire body seem to smolder in its own heat. I caught myself, I could not be thinking about him in that way, though…I couldn't really stop it. I couldn't stop thinking about how he looked, or how he could look on the floor, burnt or bloody, Master Sword lying useless at his side as Ganondorf found him….

I shook my head; I couldn't think of these things, I knew he wasn't like that. I have gotten so worried at one point, that I casted a scrying spell. It put me and him in danger, but I just couldn't take it. I watched him fight for a bit, a couple bats and it didn't look too bad, but he reached a platform and almost jumped across it and barely caught himself when a pillar of fire arose from the ground. He could have died….He could have died….

And here I was complaining about being plagued by his beauty, while he ran around putting his own life in danger almost every second of the day. I punched the side of the cliff wall, I have no idea why I did that, it still doesn't make sense. But it was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done, as soon as my fist connected with the wall, I could feel the bones strain and break, and I was sure even my wrist broke under the stupidity of myself. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out, but even that was stupid since I bit my lip hard enough to cause it to bleed.

Great. I hurt myself worse than Link, and he is fighting somebody else and I am just fighting my mind. Can you fight your mind? Nayru above, I am going insane. Looking down at my currently swelling hand, I wondered how long it would take Link to get to the temple, considered…well, I couldn't play my lyre any time soon.

Stupid. Stupid Sheik.

I sighed and looked to the skies, watching the soft clouds pass through the beautiful blue, allowing my mind to float with the clouds. It felt good to not think about Link or Zelda or the impeding apocalypse. All the important things make me worry, worrying is bad, emotion is bad and worrying is an emotion. Good logical, at least in my mind it worked. Well, so it didn't work, but it was a nice mantra. It flowed nicely; Emotion is bad. It begins to blur though, if you think it too quickly. It soon becomes "Motion is had," which I am sure has some hidden subliminal message that I did not understand.

I had watched the sky so long though that it began to turn purple, which I thought was from the sunset, but upon closer inspection was actually an oncoming storm. Sighing, I sat up to gauge how long I had before the storm was on top of me. The violet clouds blocking the sun cast a shadow along the mountains and Death Mountain, creating an ethereal, almost untouchable look. It was as if the Goddesses had painted a picture, the red from Death Mountain standing eerily out amongst the dark purples and blues. Though everyone else staring at the mountain would agree that only Farore herself could have painted such an awe inspiring picture.

But with the beautiful scenery came the sheet of pouring rain that was coming at me at a rapid pace. Looking around, the only place I could get to fast enough was Lon Lon Ranch for shelter. I am sure one of Ganon's spies would have seen me by now, and even not knowing who I was, would be alarmed if I magically teleported out. That would mark me as a Sheikah, which I have heard, Ganon is scouring the land for. Apparently he didn't believe, nor anyone else for that matter, that Impa was the last of our kind.

Looking upon the sheet of rain and possibly hail, I quickly shot up from the ground and began running towards the ranch, scolding myself for getting caught up in my thoughts yet again. Luckily, I was rather agile and even though the rain continued to chase me, I outran it, if only by an inch. I am sure that anyone watching would have seen quite a spectacle, a darkly clothed masked man being chased closely by a sheet of black rain. I felt like laughing, the feeling of being a child and chasing the rain instead of running from it. But of course;

Emotion is bad.

Finally, the rain catches up to me and I am drenched from head to toe almost instantly. I can't help it, I stop in my tracks, look up towards the sky, and laugh. I have always loved rain, I have no idea why, I just have. Maybe because it felt like every time it poured, I started over. It seemed to wash all my troubles away every time I was caught in it. Maybe because it was the last time I had seen my family,or maybe it was just because I loved the rain.

Behind me, I heard lightning crash against the side of a cliff and cause a small landslide, making the chickens under it squeal to get away from the falling rocks. Staring a bit more at the wreckage I decided that I should continue my run to Lon Lon Ranch. As soon as I started though, I had to slow my pace due to the deep mud. But it took no longer than ten minutes to get to my destination.

I lightly knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Malon to open the door. Finally, it was not Malon to open the door but Ingo, who looked at me with a disapproving gaze.

"What do you want?" I fought the urge to snap some sarcastic comment back at him, but that would get me nowhere fast.

"Sir, I need a place to stay for the night, if that would be okay?" I smiled at him, even knowing that he wouldn't see. I was being so politely fake that it was nauseating me. He gave me another critical eye before sneering. "We only have one room for visitors, and it's already taken. But, you can stay if you don't mind sharing. It's got two beds in there."

I sighed, I would rather not share, but looking back at the lightning lighting up the sky, I knew I had no other choice. "That would be fine sir, thank you." Again, nauseating.

He scoffed and nodded for me to follow him up the stairs and into a room with two beds, he closed the door behind him without another word. I looked around and saw the other person occupying the room sitting on the windowsill looking out at the rain. At hearing the door close, they turned their head and I was met with the blue curious eyes that plagued me oh so much.

Emotion is bad Sheik, bad.

* * *

_**A:N// Sorry for favoring Just Me but here I am again! Hope I didn't make anyone wait too long for an update.**_

_**Andrhats: Well, I hope that his thoughts really are good because, well, that's most of the story. :) And thank you for using the word bloody! I freakin' love that word! But Sheik totally deserves an entire story about him. I would write an entirely new story with him….Hmmm….should do that….**_

_**Mahoakitti: I am so glad you reviewed:) And thank you do much for the compliment. I hope you stick around.**_

_**Baronfly: WHHOOOO! I was freakin' quoted!!! –dances- Anyway, we will get to see Link next chapter and I will get to play with his character. Hope you can wait for a bit.**_

_**Shadow of Darkness 22: Totally beat it! Totally loved the ending! But I wish there was more Zelda in it, I felt like it was Midna's story. And thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Venks: I was so scared that everyone would hate how it's just Sheik thinking all the time. I am so glad you guys like it. And I hope you like the chapter you waited for and I hope you will like the next one where we get to see the cool Link.**_

_**Icy Sapphire15: Oh Zelda bashes, how would a Shink story survive without them? And it's not working for the lovely Sheik is it? Poor Sheiky. Anyway, thank you for your continued reviews (I've had to make it so spell check recognizes your name! Which is cool) and I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Noperfect917: Seriously, I went to Urgent Care twice in two weeks. One because I was sick and then another because I got my foot ran over by a car. On both occasions, BOTH, they gave me a prescription for 20 Vicadin. So I now have 34 Vicadin and no idea what to do with it. And lake Hylia is going to have to wait for a bit, hope you don't mind.**_

_**Fushica: Made more! Why does that make me feel like a baker?**_

_**Onigami Link: Here is more to read! Hope you like it. And luff is a word and I luff you for luffing me and this story and because I luff your name and I luff that you reviewed me! **_

_**LUFF!

* * *

**_

**_Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva,_**

_**Mary**_


	8. Broken

_**Well, it took a while but here I am! Listening to jazz got me in the mood to write, I think I should listen to it more often, I am right now. It's very soothing, normally I listen to My Chemical Romance or The Used when I write, now though, jazz has got me all ready to write.**_

_**Don't know….**_

_**I GOT MY LICENSE! So excited, now my car just needs to get fixed. Whee!**_

_**As always, I love my reviewers, so this chapter enclosed is dedicated to; Spiritual Stone, vaoni, Fushica, Baronfly, mahoakitti, Shadow of Darkness 22, noperfect917, Onigami Link, and Sen2TOS9. Thank you guys so much, if it weren't for you, I would have stopped this a long time ago.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Broken

* * *

**_

All three goddesses above, I don't know whether to praise or curse you, but as soon as my heart beat calms I'll figure out what to do. By the look on Link's face though, I can guess he is wondering the same thing. He's not in the best of shape, scratches right above his left eye, blood seeping through his tunic, and his hair was so matted with blood and dirt that if I hadn't known his hair color was blonde, I would have guessed it to be brown.

I am sure I looked no better, drenched from head to foot, feet covered in mud, and a broken bleeding hand. But, his were from actually death defying stunts, mine was from my stupidity. I wonder what kinds of things were in those temples, I just left him to find out on his own. Risking his life while I could have possibly helped him. This world was horrible to him, demanding everything of him while offering nothing in return.

Laughing awoke me from my thoughts and I sharply looked towards the man that caused so many plaguing thoughts. He had a small smile on his face, eyes twinkling as if some unknown light had hit them. "Are you alive Sheik, or do you leave your body on purpose?" I blushed (must thank my cowl later) at the realization that he must have been trying to get my attention for a while and failed.

I gave him a short nod, I couldn't let my reputation with him be shot. "Sorry, thinking." I walked over to the bed that had nothing on it and laid against it, relishing in the feeling of soft fabric against my back for once. After so many nights of sleeping on the hard ground, it was nice to sleep on an actual bed. Oh sure, I could go to Zelda's house and sleep on a nice bed but that would mean going back to Zelda and Azra and I just really didn't want to at this current moment. Or ever. Whichever came last.

"I was starting to think you only showed up when I was going to a temple." Link smiled again at me, turning to face me fully now instead of the sky. For some odd reason, facing him was not as nerve-wracking as thinking of him, though it did make my heart beat abnormally fast. Even still, I looked up at the ceiling, not trusting myself to look at him and not gawk.

"That was the plan." I winced, even to me that sounded rude. "But no harm done at all." Why do I turn to an idiot around him? And where did these emotions come from? Who cares if I was rude? I shouldn't, but I do. Emotions are bad Sheik, bad.

"Well, that's good because I wasn't leaving." I hid a smile at his playful tone and turned on my side to face him, completely forgetting that I had previously and stupidly broken my wrist. Laying on my wrist was a stupid idea, almost as stupid as me breaking it but that's another story. I winced at the pain that I caused myself the second time today. The bone felt like it moved even more so against the tendon in my wrist, which considering if I undid my wrist, I am sure that I would literally see the bone at this point, hurts, I am sure you get the idea.

"Sheik, what's the matter?" I don't know how, but that hurt my pride. I just basically got asked if I was fine from a boy that looked like hell and I was sure had broken bones that I didn't even know you could break, I mean, he was still covered in blood even through riding through the pouring rain. And he was asking me if I was fine?

"Nothing. What about you?" He scratched the back of his neck while blushing and let out an embarrassed laugh, the tips of his ears burnt bright red and he looked away. It was such a childish thing, such an innocent little movement that I had to hold back a slight gasp. It was reassuring to see that it hadn't broken, that he was still the innocent child.

"Oh? This?" He paused now, laughing slightly. "It's nothing, really." For some reason, nothing sure looked a lot like he got stabbed through a couple places. I raised an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see it, so I added to the effect by narrowing my eyes, which got him to look away and put his head down, as if he was ashamed. "Well, it may not be nothing, but I am fine." I narrowed my eyes a bit more, hoping he'd feel even guiltier. "Well! I don't know what you can do about it, so I don't see why you are glaring…." I almost laughed, but of course, emotion is bad.

He narrowed his eyes at me, as if he wanted a glaring contest of some sort. Smiling behind my cowl, I appeased his wish. Suddenly, the glare turned from irritated to mischievous is less than a second. He had a ghost of a smirk on his face as he spoke, "Fine, if you think you can do something about it then…." He removed his gauntlets and threw them on his bed, I was thoroughly confused now, there was no reason to do that at all.

Next thing I knew though, he was removing his outer tunic, showing off his blood drenched inner tunic, which found itself on the floor as well, now showing off his beautifully toned chest that was flawless save for the huge gash in his abdomen. I think I stared at his chest for a long while, I can't exactly remember how long it was at all, it could have been anywhere from two minutes to two hours. Finally, I tore my gaze from his chest to look at his eyes, which still were flickering with their mischievousness and his smirk had disappeared, replaced now with a fake innocent look.

How I hated that look at the moment.

"Come on Sheik, fix me."

* * *

_**Well, I think I should stop there. It seems like a fantastic stopping point. I know, I know, a lot of you will hate me, but I have a research paper to do. Speaking of which, if anyone has any good sites on Tim Burton, let me know. Danke. **_

_**Luff you all still! **_

_**Sen2TOS9: I hope you don't mind another evil cliff-hanger. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Onigami Link: I luff you for reviewing! I really luff your name too…..**_

**_Noperfect917:It hurt! Not like right away, but after like five minutes it hurt really really badly. And Sheik's hand plays a bit of a part, as you can see. _**

**_Shadow of Darkness 22: I love Midna. I hope things are heating up, that's what I want them to do._**

_**Mahoakitti: HOLY CRAP! I will now think of that wolf as Sheik. It totally could be him. I was hoping with all the talk of the Shadow people that it would be the Sheikahs but alas…..**_

_**Baronfly: -laughs- I like Link being a fine line between innocent and mature, because he retains his innocence but still has those teenage hormones. So I like the combination.**_

_**Fushica: Of course you will hear more from this story. I love writing this story, it's a secret passion. I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Vaoni: I AM CONTINUING! Thank you for the review and compliment.**_

_**Spiritual Stone: Sheik is a very hard character to write, I hope I am doing a decent job. I love the rain, I knew someone named Raine, she was cool. And the emotion is bad thing, I feel like it helps extend his character. Thank you for the compliment. You've been here for awhile, I hope you stick around. :)

* * *

**_

_**The stars will shine upon our next meeting,**_

_**Mary**_


	9. Repairs

**_A:N// So, I feel bad. I feel as if I haven't been writing enough. So here I am, going to write a 3,000 word chapter. So stick with me guys and hopefully it will be worth it. _**

**_Plus, I want to see where this story is going. It makes me giddy writing it. :) _**

**_18 reviews last chapter! The most I've ever had for one chapter of this story! I love you guys. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9 _**

**_Repairs

* * *

_**

Fix him? What does that even mean? Why did he just switch from little boy to…bigger boy? And what did fix him mean?! He smiled at me, sitting up slightly and cocking his head at a slight angle. "Come on Sheik, you seemed so concerned earlier. Surely you can fix my wound, right?" Oh, fix his wound, ok. That made sense now, so if that's what he meant, why is my stomach sinking?

He smirked at me, turning towards the window again and making the moon bathe his hair to a color that would be much better if blood didn't mat his hair. Something about his stance made me angry, maybe it was because he suddenly got arrogant on me, or maybe it's because he turned his gorgeous eyes away from me, both ideas I hated. Obviously he didn't think I could fix his wound or maybe that I wouldn't, so maybe that idea got me angry. I couldn't even tell at the moment.

"Do you ask me to because you are not able to fix yourself?" It was rude, but I was angry, and I do stupid things when I get angry. Like break my wrist.

Emotion.

But unfortunately, he was able to keep himself cool and nonchalant. "I could, but you seemed concerned. So you're not?" Damn. I glared at his cool demeanor and stood, not about to let a seven year old boy out do me. I knew what I was going to do was stupid, it would only put me in an awkward situation and possibly give him what he wanted but…it was also giving me what I wanted as well.

I went over to the bowl filled with water that Malon must have left, it had a wash rag in it so she was probably worried about his well being as well. I grabbed the wash rag and rang it out, leaving only a very damp cloth. I also grabbed the bowl and brought it with me over to Link, who was raising his eyebrow. I knelt next to him, cocking my slightly in an arrogant fashion to get my point across, I don't know what my point was, but I am sure he understood what ever it was.

Looking at his chest though, I could see this would be a much harder task than just cleaning his wound. Goddesses above, his chest was gorgeous. Focus Sheik, focus and breath and don't let him see you lose control. Don't lose control. Breathe, it's just cleaning a wound. I lightly ran the cloth over his wound, causing a slight gasp to escape his lips. I choked and tried to focus, but it was the thing I was focusing on that made me unfocused.

I have no idea what I did in this life or the past life to deserve this sweet torture, but I was fairly sure I'd…do it over again.

I continued cleaning his wound, trying so hard not to jump the man as gasps escaped his lips and shudders took over his body. Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, his wound was fairly clean, it still looked ugly, but it was clear of all blood. I stood up, taking the now blood filled bowl and stained rag with me without another word. I made it maybe a foot before Link gently grabbed my wrist, luckily it was the one that was not broken. I looked back at him, confused. He smiled innocently at me, fake of course, and I still hated that look.

"Aren't you going to wrap it?" Wrap it?

"With what? There are no bandages in here." He raised an eyebrow at me, as if mocking me.

"Oh really?" He pulled me slightly closer and then roughly grabbed my other wrist, causing it to throb unnecessarily. He quickly undid my bandages faster than I could stop him. It left my wrist unexposed, the first time I actually have seen it since the incident, it was badly bruised and some dried rivulets of blood caked it. It was nowhere near as bad as Link's wound (which hurt my pride, he was able to bear his wound, but here I was complaining about mine).

Link glared at me, truly glared as if he was upset with me, or angry. "It's nothing Link, leave it be."

"Oh really? Nothing? So then it wouldn't hurt if I did this?" He twisted my wrist slightly, which caused me to yelp out in pain, it throbbed horribly. "No? Should we try something else?" He motioned to move my wrist again.

"Link! Don't!"

"Why? I thought it was nothing." He glared at me, which caused me to feel guilty, though it shouldn't have, since he was the one to cause me pain. "So, what happened?" I looked away from him, embarrassed and ashamed at the actual reason that my wrist was hurt.

"Nothing, Link, leave it alone." He glared at me and twisted my wrist again, causing me to cry out in pain. "Link stop! It hurts!"

"Really? I thought it was nothing, nothing shouldn't hurt." He pulled me even closer to him, which I am sure would have been more blush worthy if he wasn't hurting me at the current moment. "Sheik, tell me what happened, please." I looked away from him, I couldn't tell him the real reason, that would only make me look weak and stupid. And he would laugh, and for some reason that bothered me.

"Link, it's noth-" He glared at me and twisted my wrist a smidge more, not enough to cause more pain but enough to give me the idea that he would. "It was stupid, Link. I don't want to talk about it." His eyes softened, not of kindness though, but out of defeat. He let my wrist go and turned back once again to the starry sky, as if dismissing me.

"Fine. Have it your way Sheik." His tone sounded hurt, which instantly made me feel guilty. I sighed and picked up the bowl and rag and put it back on the dresser, feeling suddenly horrible, though again, I shouldn't. My wrist was currently throbbing and screaming at me because of Link's stubbornness.

"I got mad so I punched the cliff wall, a little too hard I supposed." I have no idea what possessed me to do it, it must have been emotion. Damn him, damn me, damn everything. I looked away from him, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

"That's what you did? Why didn't you want to say?"

"Because it's stupid." Link began laughing, which I promptly turned around to glare at him. He smiled at me. "Sheik, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Here, look." He began to undo his boot, showing off his badly bruised foot. "I…hit the bridge before walking into the fire temple. The plank of wood fell, but, well, you get it." I smiled slightly, he didn't know that I had watched him do just that. "But, why did you feel compelled to hit a cliff?"

I blushed and looked away, the real reason was because of him, but I don't think I could tell him that. "I…got…frustrated."

"Frustrated?" I could see he was barely keeping down a laugh. "Over what?"

I smiled, "Something. Why'd you hit the bridge?"

He laughed, "Because, it looked like a good time." I snorted back a laugh, so, he still was childish at some points in time. He flashed me a smile before slightly laughing.

"Well, was it fun?" For some reason, I felt like we were playing a game, one that both of us couldn't stop playing.

"Oh tons! I found out my foot can change colors and that for some reason, the planks don't burn except when they almost touch the lava. It doesn't make sense to me, but it happened." I laughed, which made the smile on Link's face widen. "I was wondering if you could laugh anymore."

I had to laugh again, I knew he was just baiting me, but I couldn't help it. "No, I sold my ability to laugh to the Goddesses so that I can appear mysterious at all times." Link laughed out loud, standing up and walking over to me, "I wouldn't doubt it, Sheik." He gently grabbed my bloody wrist and looked at me with those damn sky blue eyes. "So, what do you say I wash this for you? And I'll even do you one better and wrap your wrist."

I was close to scowling, "You were the one who took the bandages off!" He smiled at me as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, as if to chastise me. "Sheik, you're missing the entire point. Besides, it was wrapped as a fashion statement, not as a health statement."

Fashion statement?! My bandages were not a fashion statement at all. They helped me, like if I needed bandages, here they were! Not a fashion statement at all. They were there to help, I can't tell you how many times I have had to take them off and wrap my chest or legs. They're come in handy a lot of the time. "I don't think you should be talking about fashion, Link. At least I am not in tights, pretty boy." He mocked glared at me and then smiled slightly at me, looking at me with a mock innocence.

"So you think I am pretty?" My face immediately went up in flames, I can't believe he just asked that. I made a scoffing noise, though it sounded weak, even to me. He smiled and leaned closer to me, pinning me on top of the dresser. Dear Din, he's so close. Too close.

"So you don't think I'm pretty?" I could feel his warm breath tickle my neck and I tried so hard not to gasp out. I averted my eyes to stare out the window, it really was a beautiful night. "Link, I want to go to sleep. Let me by."

"Answer my question and you're free to go to sleep." I did not look away from the window, determined not to let Link see my face, well, more of my face. This closeness was nearly intoxicating me, I could waited patiently, determined he would let me go if he did not get an answer for so long. I waited for about five minutes, but Link finally spoke, "So, you can't even look me in the eyes?" I sighed deeply and looked back at him, watching the humor shine deep within his eyes.

"Link, let me go to sleep." He smirked at me as he shook his head. Fine, if he wanted to play this way….I smirked as I leaned back against the dresser, letting my arrogance show as he had earlier. He raised his eyebrows but smiled and leaned in closer, right before I teleported to my bed.

I lightly smiled, watching Link's bewildered reaction; he stepped back from the dresser and stared at the place I once stood for a few seconds. Finally he turned around, trying to find me and finally caught my eyes, his filled with a mock angry while mine were either arrogance or humor, I myself couldn't tell. He sighed mockingly and walked over to me. "I don't think I've ever seen you one time without you teleporting away." I smiled, though he still could not see it, "I have to keep you guessing. It's my job."

"Really? This is your job? Meeting me before a temple and launching into a speech?" When he said it, it sounded so…I can't even describe it. Belittled maybe? I looked away, for some reason it was getting increasingly hard to look him in the eyes. "More or less."

An awkward silence passed between us before he started to speak again, "I…um…wh-who put you up to it?" I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow beneath my cowl. "At least you thought of it. I don't work for the Dark King, Link." I could see him visibly relax, though even still, had he been older and more experienced, he would have questioned me still. I mean, I could have lied. I didn't, but I could have.

"Sorry…it's just…you know…." I almost laughed, he was still so very naïve and it made him…adorable. But then he also had his…other side. I don't know where that side came from…I am not sure I wanted to know. He was blushing now, as if he was embarrassed he even questioned me. I rolled my eyes, I would have thought him an idiot if he did not question me."It's the red eyes, isn't it?" He smiled at me and moved toward me, lightly touching my cowl.

"It's the whole persona, the whole hiding your face and leaving without saying a word." Link took my hand gently, as if closely examining it. He looked at me coyly, gently taking the other hand as well. He stepped closer to me, not letting go of my hands. Suddenly, he swung his leg over the bed and over me, straddling me on the bed and making me blush furiously. He took my hands now in one of his own, effectively trapping my lithe hands in between his muscled one.

"So, you never answered my question." Answer his question? I could barely think straight with him so close and in such a…compromising position. It didn't help that he was still shirtless and it was still so utterly gorgeous. My face was bright red, I was sure of it. And my eyes would not leave the smooth flawlessness of Link's chest. "Sheik, am I or am I not pretty?"

"Link, get off. Now." My voice sounded sure, but my mind was screaming for him to disobey me, him to stay right where he was. He leaned in, his lips brushing ever so slightly against my ear. "Answer my question." I shuddered involuntarily, which I am sure he felt since I could feel his lips turn into a smirk.

"No." I kept my voice level, unsure if it worked or not. Link pulled back, his face still holding a smirk on it as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? They will be consequences for not answering me, Sheik." I rolled my eyes at him, he wouldn't do anything to me. His smile widened, "Suit yourself."

His free hand moved to my face, gently playing with my cowl. It took me a while to realize that he was trying to find a way to take off my cowl. I started to struggle against him, though in the end I probably shouldn't have. My struggling helped him find the clasp that held my cowl together. He smiled at me as I froze, and he began to lightly pull away at the cloth on my face.

And then I was exposed. He could see my entire face now, not many people have; Zelda and Impa probably being the only two to ever see it. I looked away quickly, I am sure my face was either red or pale, it was a scary thought, that he could see me in my entirety. I didn't want him to see me.

"Well, until you answer, you're stuck here." I looked over at him, my eyes questioning his sanity. "Good night, Sheik." He continued to hold my hands but laid flush now up against me, laying his head in the junction of my neck, presumably to go to sleep. I could feel each little breath tickle my skin as I kept back a whimper at this torture. I wonder if he knew what he was doing to me.

"And Sheik?" His chest reverberated against mine, the feeling almost soothing. "You're pretty as well." That almost childish statement sent my face to the fires again, and as he nuzzled my neck (hopefully just trying to get comfortable), I could not keep down a small moan.

Again, I could feel his lips turn themselves into a smirk.

Yeah, he knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

**_2,768 words. That's a pretty damn long chapter for me. And hopefully they'll get even longer! _**

****

Like now.

* * *

"Link, please get off." There was no answer for a long time, his breath still tickling my neck and nearly driving me insane. "Link?"

A sigh reached my ears, "Sheik, go to sleep." Go to sleep? With him right here? Was that even possible? My mind was racing way too fast with so many thoughts that should not have happened. I started struggling against Link, hoping to at least free my hands. I was not as strong as he was, but I was sure I was faster and more flexible than he was. So that would help me, right? Of course it would. Link strongly held both of my hands in only one of his hands, he was still gentle though, considering it did not hurt my hurt wrist.

Link began to laugh softly, his lips brushing softly against the delicate skin of my neck. "Do you really think you can get away?" With every word his lips moved sensually against my neck. I glared at the back of his head, I knew I could get out of his grasp, and he was so close to me on purpose.

I moved my hands roughly and tried to struggle away, though my wrist screamed in pain. I stopped struggling once I was sure that my wrist was bleeding. Link looked up at my wrist, watching the rivulets of blood slide down my wrist with a hint of distaste. He clicked his tongue in disappointment as he sat up, still straddling me.

"You never give up do you?" He began to unwrap my other wrist's bandages, I wanted to ask if he had practice at this, but I bit my tongue. He slowly let go of my hands, as if cautious that I would suddenly push him away if he only let go of my hands. Finally, assured that I would not spring away, he took my bloody wrist gently and began to wrap it with the skill of a trained doctor.

"For someone so wise, Sheik, you sure are idiotic." Link smiled gently at me, finished with my wrist. I mock glared at him, still horribly aware that my cowl was off. He just smiled wider at me, "You know, once this piece of cloth is off, you're pretty easy to read."

I averted my gaze, a blush covering my face. He laughed, "Not going to try to escape?" I have tried, but it wasn't as if I could. "Good, good night Sheik." He lay, again, flush against me. He laid his head down right next to mine, or noses touching briefly every once in a while and his eyes seemed to bore themselves into my soul.

I swallowed hard. "Good night, Link." He smiled at me and briefly touched his delicate lips to my own.

* * *

**_Well, now it's 3,171 words and doesn't it end much better? _**

**_Spiritual Stone: I hope he stayed true to his character during this chapter, it was kinda hard for me to do. And do you hate me for ending the chapter there:) _**

**_Fushica: Yeah, Sheik is trying so hard to be cold…. _**

**_Shadow of Darkness 22: WHOOO FOR FANGIRLISH MOODS! So, I started writing this chapter as soon as your review came in, because it flattered me for some reason. No joke. It took me forever to get it all done though…. _**

**_Mahoakitti: Sheik fixed Link:) I think Link is totally messing with him. Who knows though:) Maybe I do. But then again, maybe I am just messing with ya. _**

**_Shadedsilence: I was giddy writing this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait for everyone. Because I felt like I needed to know what happened next…. _**

**_Kishaz: I think that everyone can write equally well, you just have to find your forte, mine is endings. :) And I hope he stayed true to his role, it was really hard this chapter. And if you are waiting on Yaoi, you may have to wait a little longer. I feel they should have a solid relationship before anything happens. _**

**_Vaoni: Thank you for reviewing, it gets my ass in gear. –smiles- I hope this was just as good! _**

**_Baronfly: I am so excited, I live in the middle of nowhere, so it's fantastic to have it. And Link is…well…I'll explain Link later. You'll see. –smiles- _**

**_Noperfect917: Link is completely growing up! It's hard not to with everything that is going on. And Sheik did fix Link. :) _**

**_Sen2TOS9: I try to make some of my evil cliffhangers not so evil. This one is barely a cliffhanger and barely evil. So that should be good. _**

**_Devilish Child: AH! I got called the best writer?!?! WHOOOOOOO! Must put that on list of titles next to God of Cool. That's such a fantastic thing to say! Thank you so much. I hope you stick around and love this chapter. _**

**_Venks: I feel bad for Sheik because he tries so hard, but Link is just screwing it up. I hope that this chapter lived up to the last. _**

**_Onigami Link: I thought something was up, normally your comments are longer and it just said 'God', so I was confuzzled. But Sheik did fix him and I hope you like this chapter as well. And it's okay if you can't remember, I think it's fantastic you reviewed twice. :) That was probably the nicest thing ever. _**

**_Love x Wasabi: We've all been waiting for them to get closer and I feel like now the story is finally beginning. So you'll be able to see a more intimate relationship soon, and I hope it's up to everyone's standards. _**

**_Aurora-Kayd: My parents are freaking. They don't want me to drive at all and I'm kind of like, what the hell?! And Sheik is in even more trouble now. _**

**_Saiyou-the-lover: I updated a lot sooner than I thought I would, so I hope that is soon! I am glad you love this story, I hope you stick around, it's bound to get better. _**

**_Zorisuzaru: BRILLY!!!! You have to tell me what you think of my new Leg/Ara one-shot before I post it. Oh, and we totally have to go to KFMA Day. _**

**_Hieis Love Always: I hurried! And Sheik's situation only gets worse…. _**

**_Lamika: I am horrible at small spelling mistakes. I have an editor but they don't read these fanfics because they have not played Zelda so they just don't understand. I have been looking for a beta though but alas, my search has come up fruitless. –sob- Anyway, I thank you for your review and telling me about these mistakes, I'll go back and check for anymore. :) I hope to see you around even more.

* * *

_**

**_Hope you all liked it! _**

**_Mary_**


	10. Somber Decision

_**A:N// OH MY GOD! I am so sorry that I have not updated in God knows how long! BUT! Here I am! I have been swamped with school and even then I have been reading books for a summer assignment. I love you all still, and I love this story. So of course I'll update it! **_

_**And I am baby-sitting, again. Which is how I started this story! But guess what?! I have one hundred reviews for this story! I can't believe it!**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**This chapter may not be well-written, my mind is elsewhere today and has been for a while. So, I beg your pardon. This chapter is dedicated to the very person who has my mind elsewhere, my fantastic boyfriend Andy, who's currently in the hospital. I hope you get well soon, love.**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Somber Decision**_

I don't know when I fell asleep, probably somewhere in between my panicking and praising the goddesses. Link, true to his word, had not moved all night and still pinned me down, even in his sleep. He looked...troubled in his sleep. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was having nightmares, it wouldn't surprise me. After all he had seen, I am sure he would have some nightmares.

I moved his arm gently off of me, careful not to wake him up. As soon as I had accomplished that I sat up slightly, before Link wrapped his arm even tighter around my waist and threw his leg around both of my own. Still, he slept on as if nothing had happened. I squirmed slightly under his grasp, trying to find a way to get away from his grip, though he only tightened his hold when I moved; nuzzling my neck, as if reassuring himself that I could and would not leave.

I had to wonder if he was actually asleep. Though I already knew he was, his breath was slow and paced, and I am fairly certain he did not know how to do that. Did he? Of course not.

I lay still for a while, hoping that he would release me if he felt no one there. My plan backfired horribly on me as he tightened his hold and made a small whimpering sound. I closed my eyes and sighed, it was not that I disliked the position I was in, it was that I knew I should dislike it. And I didn't.

That was a terribly frightening thought.

I began running lazy circles on Link's back, hoping to relax him into letting me go. I was running out of ideas...or that's what I told myself. I have been convincing myself of a lot of things lately, a lot of things I knew weren't true.

What had I turned into?

This plan seemed to work though, he loosened his hold slightly, his lips turning into a slight smile. I continued to make slow circles as I slowly pulled myself away from the boy. I got his legs off of me, and his arm before I hesitated.

I had gotten my wish, hadn't I? I mean, here I was with Link and I denied myself happiness? Why should I not be happy? My entire life was filled with training, fighting, and following orders and now I had finally found some happiness and I was denying myself. For what? Why must my I give up my happiness?

My gaze found the corner where Link had his things, the Master Sword's sheath gleaming in the rising sun. Damn that sword. Damn the world. Why did Link have to be picked of all people? Why couldn't it be someone I didn't care about? Though, I wouldn't know him without that blasted sword. I sighed and looked towards the sleeping boy, his eyes peacefully shut and the corners of his lips turned slightly up. Why did it have to be him? This boy, innocent boy...

"Are you going to get up, or not?" My eyes widened slightly, watching Link's lips widen into a smirk and his eyes open. "Why did you stay?" I looked away, my heart sinking with every word he said.

"Why didn't you let me know you were awake?" He smiled slightly as he sat up, head cocked slightly, showing his curiosity clearly. "Why do you always have to answer my questions with a question?"

I smirked, it was just too easy. "Why can't you just answer my questions?" Link smiled and moved a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "I thought maybe you did not want to be here anymore. Who am I to keep you from where you need to be?"

I blinked for a second as he glanced at me playfully. I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling. I sat up and threw my legs over the bed, back towards the Hylian that caused me so much trouble. I reached for my cowl that was on the nightstand and instead, I felt Link undo the leather strap that held my hair up and my long unruly hair tumble down. He began to run his fingers through my hair, gently tugging at the knots.

"I never knew you had such long hair." I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek. I couldn't do this, not with anyone, especially not with a male, and especially not with the Hero of Time.

Not with the one person I would kill to do anything with.

I pulled away from him lightly and opened my eyes to glance at the sword. The one thing that severed everything I would ever have with him. "Sheik, what's wrong?" His tone was gentle, and it made me feel even worse when I let my eyes frost over, my voice along with it.

"Nothing, Link. I have to go." I grabbed my cowl and began putting it on, fighting the urge to scream at myself, when Link grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and twirled me around. "What's wrong?" I sighed, masking it with irritation. "I've been here too long, I have to leave."

Link's blue eyes began to search mine frantically, his worry biting into my heart like an icicle. I could feel everything in my body run cold, the warmth of the previous night forgotten as I come to a decision.

My happiness means nothing, nothing when compared to a life. I'll give up Link and go back to the task I was assigned as if nothing ever happened.

I had to.

"Sheik...don't go." I finished putting on my cowl, forgetting that Link has the strap that keeps my hair bound and now my hair was free to move as it pleased. "You and I both have jobs we must see to, _Hero._" It stung him, I knew the moment I had said it. His eyes lost their luster, his hands went limp on my shoulders, enough so that I could safely get up.

I stood now, back towards him. I couldn't trust myself to face him. I had hurt him, I gained his trust, maybe even more than that.

And I hurt him.

"I'll be there at the next temple, Link." I said his name so maybe I could heal the damage I did, though I know I could not. I did not even turn around as I teleported out and left him alone.

Again.

I made it back to where Zelda, Impa, and I were staying. Impa was in the main room, where she looked curiously at me, silently asking what happened. My eyes hardened, my response evident; '_Don't ask. I'm not talking.' _

I made my way to my room, not caring that Zelda was frantically asking me what happened. In fact, I barely even registered her voice. I didn't even realize when I had made it into my room and slammed the door in her face. Didn't notice her screaming at me, and Impa chiding her to leave me alone.

The only thing I remember was finding my way to my bed and screaming into my pillow, only to have the sound lost in the darkness.

_**A:N// Next chapter is the one I am really looking forward to writing, can't wait. It'll probably be up in a week or so. -smiles-**_

_**Now! Onto my reviewers.**_

_**Mahoakitti: They have their own mind, really, I wanted to make this a happy story and it just isn't happening that way. Maybe there will be a lime. Doubtful though**_

_**Vaoni: HOLY CRAP! I have been telling my friends that for forever! They just don't listen. I am glad you like this story, hopefully you'll stick around.**_

_**Baronfly: Link isn't childish anymore, but he has a childish mind. Which I thought I kinda did a pretty good job with. 'Cause a 17 year-old boy probably wouldn't act on his hormones, while a 10 year-old probably wouldn't know what to do and would just do what his hormones said. At least, in my mind. I LOVE ARCHERY! I suck though, majorly.**_

_**Ice-Bender:I am sorry it took so long to update, I had so much going on. The next update will be quicker because, I want to write the next chapter. Can't wait in fact. **_

_**Aurora-Kayd: My mom is letting me drive now, as long as she isn't in the car when it's going on. And as of right now, they won't have to keep anything a secret. Sheik's a jerk. -smiles-**_

_**BloodRaevynn: It's okay if you have no tact, I don't either! Which isn't bad, because sugar-coating it or not, it's still the same. And I fixed everything, or what I saw, that you mentioned there. Sorry, I am not a medical expert, since, well, medicine grosses me out. I kinda faint and stuffs whenever medicine is mentioned. The grammar though, I don't remember if I fixed or not, I am pretty sure I looked through it once again. But thank you oh so much for your comment! Please, if you see anything like that again, tell me. Tact or not, it helped me out! **_

_**Onigami Link: It's hot where I live too! I live in Arizona, so right now it's like, 105. Sucks. I am so glad you like it! I really hope you're here to review this chapter! This chapter may not be happy, and you may not read it three times, but I hope it was worth reading!**_

_**Shadow of Darkness 22: WHOO for long reviews! And seriously, I started writing it and it made me giddy. Link has a complex personality because I have to grasp what he has but doesn't know as a 17 year old and what he does know about as a 10 year old. Really, it's kinda weird. **_

_**Fushica: I love Link. I love Sheik more though. I wish they would put him back in a game...**_

_**Noperfect917: It really is one of the weirdest things to write, someone who has the body and "needs" as a 17 year old and then only the mind of a 10 year old. I am so glad you think it's realistic 'cause I am really trying hard on it.**_

_**Venks: Link is evil. Sheik is eviler...-smiles- I hope I didn't make you wait too long!**_

_**DevilishChild: I have something special planned for Zelda. Really, it'll be fantastic. And Link is just confused, give him a little bit.**_

_**Sen2TOS9: I don't really think this one is a cliffhanger, a little, but not like my other ones. Hope you stick around! Sorry it took forever...**_

_**Spiritual Stone: It's hard with these characters, harder than I thought. And yay for you getting where I was coming at with Link's character! You totally get a cookie!!**_

_**Gracie: Sorry! I hurried as fast as I could!**_

_**Love x Wasabi: Link is worried. That actually came off of personal experience, kinda. I know someone who is kinda like Link with the whole "Do as told and don't as questions" and he is damn possessive of his boyfriend and that actually happened. Well, it was a shoulder, but same principle.**_

_**Icy Sapphire15: My spell checker does know you! It's fantastic! And I am sorry, school take priority! And there may be upcoming smut. I haven't decided yet and Sheik is only complicating things.**_

_**Stormewolf: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you still stick around! Sheik has trouble with his emotions, it's bad for the relationship.**_

_**Astronomicai: WHEE! I am glad you thought it was adorable, this chapter was not. But this chapter is one of my favorites. I am so glad most people like the way I have my characters! That's my main goal. Love you! Hope you stick around.**_

_**Hieis Love Always: I am sorry it took so long! I hope that you stick around! I hate school too. Which is why I am glad it's over.**_

_**WHOO! Next time, if I still have more than 15 reviews I am going to have to only reply to questions and long reviews! Sorry! But it took two pages! **_

_**-Mary**_


	11. Frost Bite

_**A:N// Hey! Told you I couldn't wait to write this chapter! That, and the response to last chapter was pretty good, so it made me smile. So here I am!**_

_**Anyway, to those who gave the well wishes to my boyfriend he says he'll be up and running in a bit and hopes to "Get my ass in gear and not disappoint my readers." And he also says thank you all for your well wishes. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Onigami Link, Shadow of Darkness 22, harrynginny4eva, Venks, Spiritual Stone, moonkid3734, Baronfly, Rainbows, Fushica, shadedsilence, Devilish Child, mahoakitti, and noperfect917. Thank you so much to all of you! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

I stared up into the darkness that was my room. It then occurred to me that I rather hated this darkness. It made me feel alone in such a small place, with nowhere to go. That was too just close to how I was actually feeling. I sighed again, a noise I had become used to making in the past...I don't know how long it's been, forever it seems.

I hate this imposing darkness, I never used to hate it. I used to embrace the darkness, as if I were a part of it. But I had seen the light now, and tasted its lips, and the darkness never seemed so foreboding. I wanted to leave, though I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I had forsaken the light forever, nothing would ever help me run from this room, this pitch black.

"Sheik!" Dammit, there's that banshee again. Why can't they leave me alone? Why did I have to be chosen for this job? Why couldn't they just give it to Impa? She was so much more experienced than I am! Why did it have to be Link to be the Hero?

Why did I have to like the one person I couldn't have?

Wait, do I like him? Like him as a what? I shouldn't like him at all. I wasn't allowed to, I shouldn't. What do I like him as? Do I even like him? Do I want to like him?

I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I should have thought about that before I left that room. Before I hurt him. I winced, the news settling in.

I _hurt _him.

I hurt the one person I lov- liked! Liked, I liked him. Past tense and like. Not love, not loved. I never loved him. Never.

Right?

I sighed and fought the desire to punch the wall, remembering what happened last time. I should have thought of all of this, thought of all of it before I left. All I thought of was that he was my happiness, being _with _him made me happy. And it did.

That was just like, right? And I gave it up, so that makes it past tense.

Then why do I know I am lying to myself?

"SHEIK! If you do not get out of that room, I will drag you out!" I sighed, again. She has to come at the worst time, always. I wonder if she would kill me if she found out I...liked Link. Or hurt me. She is so utterly infatuated with him. She doesn't have to find out though. Unless Link...but Link doesn't even know I like him. LIKED! I liked him.

"SHEIK! Link is at the Ice Caverns." I winced, I had to see him so soon? How long has it been? I don't know. I guess I lost track of time. "You have to go tell him what to do!" I sighed and fingered around for my cowl, which I had thrown somewhere on my bed. Finally, I found it and with a practiced ease slipped it on. My hair was still a mess, but I didn't care right now.

I stood up and made my way to the door only to trip into the wall. I blinked in surprise as I caught myself with my hand (Luckily my good one), I had never tripped in my room before. Ever. I mean, I memorized where everything was, I knew the layout of my room better than people knew their facial features.

Maybe I really was losing my mind.

"SHEIK!" I wonder how many times she can keep screaming my name. Maybe I should just sit here and count. I wonder how many times I missed her screaming my name by pondering.

Probably a lot.

I sighed -how many times have I done that?- and pushed myself off the wall and made my way to the door. I made a mental checklist; lyre, knives, cowl, everything was here. I sighed (two) and opened the door to be met face to face with the banshee herself.

"Finally! Sheik, get moving! We can't have him roaming around with no idea where to go!" But that's exactly what we did, isn't it? He's only ten. Ten! And how can we expect him to save Hyrule? We tell him where to go, the temples, the songs...but what happens when he's in the temples? How do we tell him to parry? To stab? To survive?

How does he manage? I nod numbly and teleported out of the darkness and into my heart.

The beauty of the Ice Cavern was overwhelming, it was freezing, but the blue and white was magnificent. The delicacy, yet deadliness of the icicles hanging precariously above me was stunning. I ran a light finger over the ice that caked the wall when a scream made my head snap up. It was a voice I didn't recognize, but it didn't mean I couldn't do anything.

I ran to the sound of the scream, my feet barely touching the ice. As I got closer I could recognize the tone as female, it was still not a voice I could fit with someone I knew. I doubt I would, since I knew the names of four people total, three without myself.

I rounded the corner, thanking Din I have the balance to slide and run at the same time, and saw a female Zora trying to fend off an ice keese unsuccessfully. I quickly pulled out one of my poison needles and hit it right in the wing, making it whimper and fall to the ground.

The Zora turned around to stare at me with wide eyes. I could recognize her now, not because I had ever met her, but because I knew her from the pictures of royalty. I bowed slightly before the princess...Rupo? Runo? Her name slipped my mind at the moment.

"Princess." I kept my head down, but moved my eyes up to her face. She smiled at me, my cue to raise my head. I kept silent, wondering if she was as royally stuck-up as Zelda. I wonder if all royals are like that.

"Thank you..." I could see she was waiting for a name, so I dropped my voice an octave, if only to disguise it. "Sheik, my lady."

She smiled, it was a kind of lopsided which told me she was a little immature, not naïve. Link's lopsided smile was naïve and adora-

Stop it, Sheik. Just stop.

"Can we get out of here then?" I could almost see her foot tapping in impatience and let out a silent sight before nodding. "Where to, my lady?" She smiled again, I don't think she was quite used to the formal title.

"Lake Hylia." I nodded again and grabbed her hand gently, placing it on my wrist so I could play the Serenade of Water without any major obstacles.

When we arrived there, I bowed again before taking two steps backward. She looked at me oddly, curiosity bounding. I did not appease it. I teleported away before she could say anything. I knew why she was there. Why she was first at the Ice Cavern and now why she was at Lake Hylia.

She wanted to take the monster. She wanted to be the one to free her people.

She wanted to be the Hero.

It left me with a burning feeling inside, something that can only be described as anger, though I do not know why I would feel angry. Link would stop her from doing anything foolish. He _was _the Hero. And she _was _the Sage of Water. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

He just couldn't.

I waited in the room with the extremely large chest. I wondered what lay inside it, surely though it was meant for Link and not me. This room was gorgeous too, the lights blending with the ice to create an unreal look.

I breathed in deeply when I heard footfalls approach the room. I needed to concentrate. I knew my speech, I've been taught them since birth. I had to do it without incident. Without failing, without breaking.

Without getting lost in Link's lazuline eyes.

Breathe.

I moved to the corner of the room and waited.

The door opened.

Link walked quickly to the chest. His tunic was slightly ripped and bloodied, his hair was slightly frosted over. Literally. I stepped forward and from the slight lifting of his head, I could tell he heard me.

Breathe, stand straight, steady voice.

"We meet again, Link..." He turned around, slower than he ever had. His eyes weren't curious, they weren't warm, not childish anymore...

They were the blue mirror of my own. Ice.

"If you came to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time..." Nothing, just ice. I could feel my own eyes weaken, the ice thawing under worry. Link looked older, older and...and...dead. Dead or crueler. He wasn't supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be childish and naïve, curious and optimistic.

And I wasn't the one who took it away from him.

Did I?

"This is all there is...With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet..."

Nothing. He didn't even blink.

"I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but...she left to head for the Water Temple..." My eyes now held little to no ice. Link was scaring me. Horribly.

Did he hate me?

"This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse." He moved his head back slightly, only to move a lock of hair that had fallen in his face. His eyes still held nothing but ice, a level that I never thought he could reach. Never even imagined he could steel his eyes.

He hated me. He has to.

"Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..." One corner of his lips twitched up in a small smirk, almost a ghost of a smirk. It wasn't one of his playful smirks either, it was a bit malicious.

Link should not be malicious. I glared at him, my mouth forming a frown. I skipped parts of my speech, skipped and altered. "Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection..."

His eyes widened, ice instantly melting and instead a blush crept on his cheeks. I steadied myself, fighting off the way my heart rose and seemed to flutter in my chest. I can't let it. "Now listen to the Serenade of Water and reflect upon yourself..."

I pulled out my lyre and strummed the song I had played earlier to the princess. I waited for Link to pull out the Ocarina of Time, but he never did. "Link..."

"I did." He glared at me and stepped closer. My eyes widened, I couldn't leave until he played the song. Until then, I was basically his prisoner. I took a step back, "You did what?"

"Reflected. Did you?" His voice was as icy as his eyes. "Reflect about what?" He stepped closer to me, leaving little room between me and the small square of ice cold water. "Why'd you leave?"

I looked down as he closed the space between us. I couldn't move now without teleporting and I couldn't leave this room until he played that song. "Sheik, why'd you leave?" My eyes began scanning for a way out of this predicament. Maybe I could slip past him, I was agile enough.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, it wasn't gentle but it wasn't rough either. He must have seen me looking for a way out. "Why?" I found I was speechless. I wanted to tell him to back off, but his eyes were so ice cold, so desperate that I wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him.

"Link, I can't." His eyes lost their ice and he seemed close to tears now. I had nearly forgotten he wasn't seventeen, he was just a ten year old deep down. "You can't what?" I swallowed, suddenly aware of the heat he was giving off and how close he was.

I looked away, gazing at the ice wall. "I...can't...Link. We can't." He moved closer to me, his breath grazing my cheek. "Why?" His voice sounded sure, as if he knew exactly what I was talking about.

I could only say one thing, "Link..." I felt my cowl ripped off roughly, and I looked at Link, eyes wide as he held my cowl in his hand. His eyes were burning, chest heaving, "Why Sheik? Why can't we?" I turned away, my hair veiling my face from Link which he moved gently away from my face.

"Why?"

"Link, you don't kn-" I never got to finish that sentence as Link captured my lips in his own. My eyes widened considerably as his arms wound around my waist and pulled me flush against him. His kiss was timid, probably his first _real _kiss that wasn't a quick peck. I smiled against his lips, I should at least enjoy this one kiss...Shouldn't I?

I timidly licked his lips and I could feel him shudder slightly above me. He opened his mouth to me with a childish eagerness and pulled me even closer. I melted into his body and wrapped my hands in his golden locks. Our tongues battled for dominance, which I eventually yielded to him.

He easily picked me up and twirled me around, my back against the ice. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't. Link broke the kiss before I could continue my train of thought any further. He rested his head on my neck, his breathe tickling my ear. "Why, Sheik?"

I closed my eyes and tilted my head, giving him better access to my neck. "Link, it's not allowed..." He began kissing my neck, holding me down beneath him strong arms and chest. I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting back any noise I may have made.

"Why, Sheik?" My eyes fluttered closed, wanting Link to both stop and continue. "You're th-" Link practically jumped off me, and I have never felt so cold in my life.

"I'm what?" I closed my eyes, nearly whimpering at the loss of contact.

"You'r-"

"The Hero of Time, right?" He looked angry now, furious even. "Why does that make it any different?" I sighed, for the third time?, and sat up. "Link, it-"

"You're afraid to distract me...That's it, isn't it?" I looked away, because that was the main reason. "Why? Am I going to hurt myself because I like you?" My heart sank.

Like. Not love.

Why should I be upset though? I only liked him, so it shouldn't be upsetting should it? Then why was it?

"No, Link. I can't have you worrying about me when you should be fighting." I looked away, for some reason I wanted his heart to sink, just like he made my heart sink. Instead, I hear him laugh, bitterly, but it was a laugh.

"You're an idiot, Sheik." I blinked up at him and stood up. "I'm an idiot because I fell in love with you, Link?"I froze. Did I really just say that? Judging by the shocked look on Link's face, I did.

I did not just say that. I did not just say I loved Link. I did not.

He took a step closer to me, eyes soft now instead of furious and oh the way his hair bounced. Damn him. "Sheik..."

I took a step back and just shook my head, "Link, just play the damn song." He shook his head and stepped closer, I stepped back again. We did this dance until he had me against the wall, pinned.

"Sheik..." I shook my head, he didn't love me. He _liked _me. Not _love. _"The song, play the song." Again, he shook his head and kissed me lightly on the lips before I pulled away. He sighed, "Sheik, you're an idiot because I am going to worry about you whether you kiss me or not." He smiled and kissed my neck, causing goose bumps to rise from my skin.

"I love you too, pretty boy." I fought back a laugh, Link was blushing while he was saying it. "Link, we still can't..." He sighed and shook his head, not wanting to speak of it anymore.

"I need to leave, so do you." Link sighed and pulled away again, turning to face the wall opposite of me. "Why do you make everything complicated when it's not?" I blinked, all I said was he needed to leave, which is true. Runo would be in trouble, I am pretty sure that's her name now...

"I'm not, you do need to leave Link. You know that." He sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Why?Why couldn't it be someone else?" What could I say to that, when I had been wondering that hours ago?

"I don't know."

"Me either." He turned and faced me, a slight joyless smile playing on his lips when he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played it as if he had known the song all along. I smiled at him as he finished and went to pick up my cowl which he had tossed lightly away from us.

I turned back to Link, who was watching me expectantly. I stepped closer, why not? I mean, it was okay if he was already worried about me, right?

Right?

I leaned in lightly to kiss him on the lips. He eagerly wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to pull me closer but I pulled away with a small smile. I donned my cowl again, my hair unruly as normal.

"Link...We'll meet again." He nodded, a naïve smile playing on his lips as I teleported out.

I made my way back to my room without incident, Zelda didn't even begin harping at me. I stared into the darkness again before coming to a shocking conclusion.

I needed candles...

* * *

_**Onigami Link: Really? Where do you live because it was 4 pm when I posted it. I know! It's been forever since I updated, I am so sorry! And I hope this chapter is a little happier. I hope you read this chapter three times over because it is my favorite. Mucho luff for you!**_

_**Shadow of Darkness 22: I love the name Sheiky! I call him that every opportunity I get! I hope this update was a lot better this time!**_

_**Harrynginny4eva: I know. And this isn't even the last time he is going to torture himself. Awwwww.**_

_**Venks: Sheik never catches a break because he won't let himself. Link just wants to be with Sheik, with no idea why and Sheik won't let him. I hope this chapter was cuter!**_

_**Spiritual Stone: Sheik has to be a dutiful guy, it's how he works. And Link is so lost, it's horrible. I feel bad for him as I write it. And my boyfriend would like to say he likes your screen name and thanks you for the rose.**_

_**Moonkid3734: Link's POV? Actually, I do have a chapter planned like that! It won't be coming for a while though, but I do have one of those planned. I also have a third person omniscient POV planned, but that's faaaar away. **_

_**Baronfly: I am going to guess that Sheik's favorite color is blue, 'cause I mean look at his outfit! -smiles- And I am trying to make it so they show different sides around each other, but they still retain their own personalities. I hate essays! I wish you the best of luck!**_

_**Rainbows: I like writing these two characters 'cause I play with them a lot. I am so glad you like it! I am trying to first put good writing before focusing on the slash, so I hope it came out that way. Link is hard to write, almost harder than Sheik because he is two totally different eras in one and he doesn't know how deal with it. I hope you stay around! I like hearing from you and I like your name! -smiles-**_

_**Fushica: WHOOO! I didn't like Midna! Sheik was a much better guide!**_

_**Shadedsilence: Their doing tests right now, but they think he'll be fine. I am glad it didn't suck. My mind was more elsewhere today, but I hope it wasn't noticeable. **_

_**Devilish Child: I hope that this extremely long chapter (For me) made up for it! And ha! Like every other Shink story? Not that those are bad stories, but it's predictable. No, I have something planned that I think is new. At least, I've never seen it done. I have lots of time now. SUMMER!**_

_**Mahoakitti: Might be a lime, I am not sure. I haven't decided. There will be kissing like this though! So it's kinda okay, right?**_

* * *

_**THANK YOU! To all of my reviewers! Next chapter will kinda be a filler chapter but not really since it is necessary...**_

_**LUFF YOU ALL!**_

_**-Mary**_


	12. Patience

_**A:N// Dear God I know that took forever! I am sorry! I got back form vacation and then my friends claimed me and this is the first time I've been home in like two weeks and then add the three week vacation on that and you can see how I am busy.**_

_**Who missed me, huh? Probably no one, but it's nice to think you did...-sad face- **_

_**Anyway! I should be getting pictures of my vacation on my myspace soon, so if you want to see me, my user url is douriitonami. So, check it out. Message me if you are a reader, it would be super cool to talk to you all!**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**_Patience_**

* * *

My room smelled like vanilla now. I found some candles out in the kitchen, I don't know why they were in the kitchen but...I couldn't complain. I had completely forgotten that I painted my room a dark red. I don't know _why_ I painted it that color, it didn't match with my blue sheets or blue rugs or silver curtains. What I was thinking, I just don't know.

Even I had enough sense to realize that it just did not look right.

Though, I was glad for the comforting smell of vanilla and the ability to actually see. I smiled at the room, I should have done this a long time ago. Link really changed me I suppose. Not completely, at least that's how I would like to view it. I wonder if I changed Link at all...I doubt it.

Well, maybe I did a little. I was probably his first heart-break and rebound all in one day. Was it a smart idea to fall in love with a ten year old? I mean, he might just think he loves me but is he old enough to realize what love is?

So, does he actually love me? I sighed and laid on my bed, letting the scent of vanilla wash over me. Should I be worrying about this? I had what I wanted as of now, we could work everything else out later. Right? There was still time to decided everything, right? Of course. We could talk later.

Right now, everything was just as I wanted it. Right now it was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be I suppose. Link still had a job to do, I still had to make sure that he didn't get distracted...which I suppose I may have failed at...

That remained to be seen though.

I mean, I couldn't distract him that much, could I? Sure, he could worry about my welfare a bit more but he has to worry about the welfare of everyone. So, I shouldn't add any burden, should I?

I mentally groaned, did I not just tell myself that I should stop worrying about this? I have what I want, don't I?

Maybe that was it, maybe I just don't know what I want. Or maybe the idea that true companionship doesn't exist was still embedded in my head from what I was taught in my younger years. The teachings of the Sheikah weren't especially bright, all of the stories of love always ended in weakness, betrayal.

Though, there weren't any stories of a man liking a man...Perhaps that was a good sign? Though I highly doubt it, knowing the law. I sighed and began to run my fingers through my hair, why did I have to worry all the time? Link wasn't, he just keeps on smiling and does his job.

And maybe that's a reason why I'm worried, how serious does he take this? As seriously as I do?

I don't know why I keep doing this, I am just going to make myself sick. Or depressed. I'm such an idiot.

I sighed and leaned my head back. Goddesses above, give me a sign on what to do.

I looked around, in hopeful idiocy to see if I would get such a sign.

No such luck.

I sighed again, fighting the urge to pound my fist into the wall. It was becoming an agitating habit, one which he had to break. And soon.

I yawned and arched my back, cracking the bones that were soon becoming irritating and again resumed my horrible habit of over thinking.

My mind had turned to thoughts of suns and fields when I heard the banshee shriek again. My eyes involuntarily winced for me as I reminded myself that I could not hurt the seventh sage nor the crown princess of Hyrule.

"SHEIK!" Oh dear Nayru, grant me patience. "Sheik! Link is out of the temple." At Link's name I bolted up to grab my lyre and daggers and was gone faster than Zelda could blink.

* * *

_**A:N// It's short and you hate it and I totally understand but writer's block is a bitch so I decided you guys waited a month and a half and you need something! **_

_**Sorry to all my reviewers but I cannot reply to you all for this chapter because for some reason that page is not popping up. But know that I love you and reviews make me write a whole hell of a lot faster.**_

_**-Mary**_


	13. Playful Fate

_**A/N: Hey ya'll! Heh, just wanted to say ya'll. Anyway, I figured I would write this chapter since I should be doing homework. I don't want to though and I can't find anything wrong with my essay. So I can't fix it, but I need to. :) If you one of you wants to read over it though! Nah, kidding, unless you really want to be bored by Frankenstein.**_

_**BUT! I was surfing this lovely for Sheik Link fanfics and you know what, there aren't a lot at all! It was most discouraging since I like to read them for inspiration to keep writing my own. So, I have a request, and I am literally begging here:**_

_**IF YOU HAVE WRITTEN, OR READ, ANY GOOD SHEIK/LINK FANFICTION, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_

_**Seriously, I really need some to read. Oh! And I was thinking about starting a new, modern Sheik/Link. Don't know though. Pondering that thought.**_

_**Without further ado, the (hopefully) awaited chapter of my (hopefully) good story. :)**_

_**Oh, and for the forewarning, I am going to predict that we've got only about five chapters left.**_

_**OH! And thank Linkin Park for the song "The Little Things Give You Away" for help inspiring this chapter. LISTEN TO IT!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Playful Fate**_

* * *

I played the Serenade of Water as if I had known the song my entire life and my fingers merely moved on their own. In actuality though, the Serenade of Water is one of my least favorite songs and it always take me a minute to remember the perfect tune. I never knew why the song never sat well with me, it just didn't.

There was an odd glittering light around me as I was transported to the lake. I loved the feeling of being transported, it felt like I was weightless and flying.

I suppose I also like my mind going on tangents when I was particularly nervous. I don't know what I was particularly nervous about. I guess it was just that this was the first time I would see Link since…well….since then.

How would he want me to act? How would I act? Like a nervous fool, like I am right now?

I just didn't know what to do. Should I just go on as normal? That seemed to have worked so far, right? I sighed and waited, watching the glittering lake waters rise. It wouldn't be long till I saw the Hero of Time and it would be an even shorter amount of time until I started to panic.

My mind raced, thinking of all the things I should say to him when I first saw him but they all came short. Nothing sounded right, I knew the speech that I should launch into when I saw Link, but that was far from what I knew I should say

"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake..." I muttered these words, as they were the beginning of my actual speech, no matter how wise they sounded, I didn't want to say them now. They sounded hollow, not at all what Link should first hear when he saw me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize when Link had teleported in. I turned around in shock when I felt two strong arms wind themselves around my slim waist. "Nice speech."

I stiffened, it was much too soon for me to actually be presented with Link and the idea of talking to him. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, knowing Link would only notice the latter.

"Took me seven years to perfect it, it should be nice." Link turned me around to face him and I opened my eyes to meet his. His eyes still held all the emotion that I was accustomed to, though for some reason, the joy that was always there and was replaced by a sort of…wariness.

"You alright, Link?" He smiled at me, tossing aside my question as if it wasn't relevant. Or as if he didn't want to go into detail. Either way, I decided not to press him, it was probably better not to know what happened sometimes in those temples.

He kissed my cheek lightly, almost as if apologizing for not answering. "You've never visited me after a temple…." It was a statement, but only because he didn't want it to be a question, if that makes any sense. In some cosmic sort of way, he looked a tad hopeful.

I smiled up at him, "I wanted to see if you were okay." It wasn't a lie, I did want to see if he was okay. But the true reason that I was actually here was because Zelda wanted to know if he was okay. I couldn't be here, next to the Hero without her permission.

The idea of it suddenly brought me down a tremendous amount. I didn't control what I could do with the man I loved, I had to wait, wait for the temples and wait for _permission_. Permission from someone who wanted the Hero for herself.

"Sheik? Sheik, are you okay?" I must have been staring off for a rather long time, Link was waving a hand in front of my face, mouth creased with worry. I blinked up at him, snapping out of my stupor.

I could at least enjoy the time I had with Link, even if it was short lived. "Thinking, sorry." He smiled again, as if nothing could penetrate his optimism and joy.

"What about?" I sighed, what wasn't I thinking about? That would probably be an easier question to answer.

Link just smiled at my sigh and pouted playfully, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out though." I couldn't help but laugh, Link couldn't possibly guess what was going on in my mind, there was too much going on for one person to bear.

Link looked playfully aghast and held a hand over his heart, as if it were holding a dagger. "You wound me! You think I am not smart enough to guess what you, Sheik of the Sheikahs, are thinking?"

I smirked, biting back a clever retort in order to not wound the young Hylian's pride. "No, it has nothing to do with your cleverness, merely your ability to think many things at once."

That one wasn't clever. The other one was much better.

Link laughed and attempted to pick me up, though I sprang away from him, smiling mockingly. "Oh, so the Sheikah thinks he's winning just because he's got some inhuman grace."

I couldn't help but laugh, Link has an infectious sort of personality that you just can't help but join in with. "And the Hylian thinks he can beat the graceful Sheikah just because he's got a legendary sword."

"And impossibly good looks!" He said with a wink and a brilliant smile, before charging at me, which I gracefully sidestepped, by now only mocking him. He laughed and spun on his heel, grabbing me by the waist, which I let him do.

"Ha-ha! Got you!" I laughed along with him as he pulled himself and me down to the ground. He smiled and pulled himself on top of me, resting his elbows on the grass to either side of me.

"I win." I rolled my eyes at him and raised an eyebrow. "You do not win." He smirked and leaned into me, an inch from my lips. "I, Link of the Hylians, have beaten you, Sheik of the Sheikahs, fair and square."

"Have you now? So very arrogant for the Hero of Time." He smirked and gently took off my cowl and then leaned down to kiss me, though I managed to teleport away to a branch on the tree before his lips actually connected with my own.

Link took a minute, looking around for me to see where I ran to. Seeing the motion of my swinging leg, he looked up to the branch I was sitting on with a sort of playful annoyance.

"Cheater." I laughed and jumped down gracefully landing on my feet as a cat would. "Using my abilities is not cheating, Hero." He smiled and stepped towards me, taking my hands in his own.

"Oh using magic is completely cheating." I laughed and rolled my eyes, only vaguely aware that he could see my entire face. Looking at the high sun though, I sighed, realizing that Link would have to go soon.

"Sheik, I'll make a deal with you. I'll only leave to go save Hyrule if you kiss me every time you think I have to leave." I looked at him, eyes wide with shock as he successfully guessed what I was thinking.

He smiled and leaned his head into my own, his lips barely off of mine. "Can't guess what you're thinking, eh?" His eyes, which were focused on my lips, flickered up to mine and I had to bite back a gasp. They were quite literally smoldering, full of passion that no ten-year old boy could possess.

"Deal?" I couldn't think for a while, focusing only on the eyes that seemed to burn with a passion and reduced me into nothing more than his willing slave.

"Deal." As soon as I got those words out, hips lips caught my own and he pulled me against him so that no air could travel between our bodies.

I moaned and opened my mouth, allowing him full dominance from the start as he continued to devour me.

All of those thoughts that plagued me earlier, seemed like they were a million years in the past. Nothing could come between me and my hero.

Nothing.

* * *

_**A:N// So, I am pretty proud of this chapter, the next chapter though is the one I can't wait to write. And not the one after that but the one after that. So hopefully chapter 14 and 16 are up to my expectations. Oh and should be chapter 18 is the one chapter I've been waiting over a year to write. WHOO!**_

_**NEED A BETA! (Editor)**_

_**IF YOU WANT TO, E-MAIL ME OR PM ME! PLEASE!**_

_**Now, onto my lovely reviewers.**_

* * *

_**Thanks to: Aurora-Kayd, Fuschica, Shadedsilence, Icy Sapphire15, mahoakitti, Venks, Lil' Miss Spookiness, sheikfg07, Oh Em Gawd,**__**Devilish Child, yugiyami luver1669, **_

_**Onigami Link: -laughs- I love getting your reviews! You know what made me choose vanilla? 'Cause that's what I was burning when I wrote it! Creepy, huh? Hope that this one didn't take as long and was much better. The next one will be longer.**_

_**Spiritual Stone: I love writing Sheik, though it kinda sucks since his character is so reluctant, so I can't do much on speed with him. Even now he's still being….Sheik…..y…. And thank you for the catch on the 'he', I will change it. And the room colors were actually a metaphor, though looking back on it now, it's a kinda out there metaphor. But I thought it was cool nonetheless! But yes, part of it was because of his eyes. **_

_**Kiki: Don't worry, there is some major conflict coming. Hopefully it's a pretty good conflict. Kinda predictable, but there's a lot of twists in the predictability. So, yeah! **_

_**Shiek 2: Whoo! I've swayed someone to the light! I've always thought Sheik was a guy and everyone tries to change my mind but no one has yet! Glad you have come to our side!**_

_**Itallia: Thank you for all the compliments. I hope you stick around to read past the two first chapters:) And I hope that I do not bloodily maim Sheik's character.**_

* * *

_**If anyone else wants to review, you'll make me write faster.**_

_**Any questions, just e-mail me or PM me, and I'll clear things up. Or if you just want to talk, that's really cool too!**_

_**-Mary**_


	14. Life Line

_**A:N// So, considering last chapter's reviews were…far and few in between compared to the number I normally get for a chapter on this story, I can gather that you, my readers, think it was the worst chapter so far. And that, that saddens me a lot. Because, well, I am really excited about where this story is going and I really think you guys will too. But, I will continue to write this story regardless if I only get one review a chapter, because that means that I still have some fans out there! **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! **_

_**I will hereby (Like, in two weeks after you read this) change my pen name! **_

_**Now, I don't know if my preference will be taken, but the next time that you see my pen name, it will in fact be different and 99.99 chance of have the word "Winged" or "Wings" in it.**_

_**So, in short PEN NAME CHANGE!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**_Life Line_**

* * *

Link left but a few minutes ago before I began to feel immensely tired. Taking a quick glance around the lake, I decided that taking a quick nap here was far better than attempting to while Zelda badgered me. 

Jumping up onto the large tree at the very odd center island, I got myself comfortable. I figured that the tree would give me a vantage point if anything decided to come and attack. It also gave me complete immunity from some of Ganondorf's stupider enemies.

Seriously, I bet some of them would just look up at me, wondering how I got up there.

Oh, how could Hyrule fall to enemies that couldn't even climb a tree?

I rolled my eyes with a slight smile, putting my cowl back on just in case someone did actually come around, and allowed myself to slip off into dream-world.

----------------------------------

I found myself transported to the entrance of the Shadow Temple, I knew this place well. It had been an essential training ground when I was younger, fighting off "not only the shadows around you, but the shadow you were to become." At least, that's what Impa said to me.

I looked around at the hidden shadows, whispering silent warnings to any that would hear. Speaking of death as if it would save you, save you from whatever dangers where in that temple, save you from the danger of yourself.

This temple was, after all, a Sheikah's design.

I found the path leading up to the graveyard; the only real light that permeated the entire temple was easy to find. It was not the light that caught my eye though, rather something suddenly blocking that light: Link.

He stood with his back facing the sun, giving him an incredibly dark appearance, as if he were nothing more than a silhouette. I smiled and waited, wondering if he saw me at all, judging by his leisurely pace and unwavering gaze, he did.

I smiled as Link finally reached me, no longer more than a silhouette now, but the man that I had come to love with his hair and eyes that could rival the Sun God, Lydis. He smiled down at me, face covered in a couple of bruises, and he obviously had hurt his hand from the way it was cradled, but still he managed a smile.

"So here's where my pretty Sheikah went off to." I rolled my eyes in amusement at the old question, I knew Link would end up holding grudges. He merely laughed it off, saying in that light way of his, "You shouldn't have called me a pretty boy then, pretty boy!"

I smirked underneath my cowl, raising an eyebrow he couldn't see, but he knew that I had done it. "I meant it as an insult. Would you rather I call you fairy boy?" He smiled and pulled me into an embrace that I eagerly succumbed to.

"Well, the way _I _used pretty boy was not an insult at all, because you are very, very pretty Sheik, beautiful really…." I smiled, but squirmed slightly from the compliment, never having dealt well with them.

"Well, the way _I _use fairy boy is not an insult either, it just means that you have a fairy and you _are _a fairy." I smirked as he laughed and shook his head, muttering something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like "Meanie."

He smirked as he pulled me closer, swiftly taking off my cowl as if it offended him and in which I gave no protest. "Well then, allow me to change my answer. I still think you are very, very pretty, but a very, very feminine, girly boy." I scowled at him, retort already on my tongue but as soon as I moved to open my mouth, the retort was lost as Link captured my lips in his own.

The retort, I suppose, could wait.

I gladly yielded control to him, as I always did, relaxing in his protective hold. Suddenly though, his tongue stopped battling with mine as a gasp shook his body, his arms dropped from my waist and his beautiful lips from my own.

He took a step back, eyes locked with mine, his widening in a mixture of pain and shock. Slowly, his eyes moved from mine and traveled down to the slowly growing red stain on his left breast. He clutched at his heart, where the stain continued to grow and pulled back his hand, covered in thick red liquid.

I wanted to move forward, to help him, but my body wouldn't respond; instead, I began slowly stepping away from him, not wanting to believe that he, the Hero of Time and my love, was wounded. He looked over at me, noticing my movement and his eyes became glued in shock at my chest. Following his gaze I found what must have hurt him.

An arrow, shot straight through my chest, though none of my blood covered it. And if Link had not looked, I would have never even noticed it was there at all. I opened my mouth as if to speak but closed it again, wanting to call out to my lover but unable to do so.

I continued stepping backwards, away from my goal but unable to do otherwise. I stepped and stumbled slightly on something that should not have been there; turning around to see what it was, I let out a cry of shock and scrambled backwards, now in the direction of Link.

Lying on the floor, covered in blood was…me. I, or the corpse now lying on the shadowed floor, had obviously been stabbed in many places, the red of the blood blackening my, or its, blue clothes. The cowl was obviously slashed and had bruises around the lips that spoke of…I didn't even want to know.

Looking over the corpse however, I gasp in shock as I noticed something, that by all means, should not be there….

An intricately carved bow, black wood with an odd red string on it was clutched in the corpse's hand, my corpse's hand, pointing at where the Hero of Time once stood. Shocked by my complete negligence of Link, I twirled back around to where he should have been standing, only to see him slumped over, eyes permanently shut. He, unlike before, now had an arrow piercing his wound.

Looking down, I saw that the arrow from my body was gone, presumably now embedded deep in Link's heart. I wanted to move forward, to cry out Link's name, something, anything! But my body would not respond to my commands, instead, acting on its own, I began to slump to the floor, a mere foot from my corpse I knew.

But it seemed like I was years away from Link, from the reason for my life. I felt my hand grope along the floor, even though I did not command it, reaching for the bow my corpse held. I lifted the bow and found an arrow in which to use as an adequate weapon.

Where I wanted to drop the bow, my body had other plans. I lifted the bow, arrow pointed at my already dead Link. I gave a cry, but before I could take control over my body, the arrow flew, hitting Link yet again in the left breast.

I gasped aloud and reached forward to clutch at my heart, which now began to bleed.

I didn't aim to kill Link, I was aiming to kill…myself…

I groaned and fell backwards, landing exactly where my corpse was moments ago, bow clutched in my hand as the string ran red with a mixture of Link's and my own blood.

I felt my lips move slightly, smiling as I looked over at Link, even though I wanted to cry out still, reach for the extinguished sun that was Link. My smile faded from my face as I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to take me for the last time.

----------------------------------

I gasped as I bolted awake, sweat glistening on my brow. I frantically looked down to my chest only to find it clean of blood. It was just a dream; that's all it was. I sighed and rolled my head back.

Just a dream…but why did my heart still ache?

I sighed and looked toward the sky and then bolted off the tree in a hurry. There…was smoke…in the direction of my village….

* * *

_**A:N// Ja, ja, a bit short, but still it is a much needed chapter and I need, as a slight poet at the same time, to get my more…poetic side out once in a while. And I love this chapter, so hopefully you will too.**_

_**If anyone wants to take a shot at what it means, go for it. :) It may be obvious….**_

_**You all know I love all of my reviewers, but right now I am on a time thing and cannot reply to all o' you. But! Rest assured that if you IM me or PM me with a question, I will respond. **_

_**Mucho luff!**_

_**-Mary**_


	15. Infinite Darkness

_**A:N/ So basically school sucks. I have been slowly writing this chapter for months, all because school has vastly delayed me. I'm really really sorry from the bottom of my heart, and truly hope the next chapter doesn't take this long.**_

_**And now that I'm in college, I have time to work on it!!**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Laval, who continually reminds me to work on my fanfic, to Jesse because even though he's never read my writing, completely supports me, and to all of you who, new or old, are the reason I am writing this.**_

_**Oh, and to Enya, who I am continually listening to as I write this.**_

_**AND ONE MORE! I am happy to report that no one guessed the meaning of Sheik's dream. It will come to play, I promise, and I'm only happy 'cause it makes me think that hey, I can do some decent symbolism. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Infinite Shadow**_

* * *

My feet never touched the ground, the scenery changed around me yet I continued to stay in place. I was sprinting to Kakariko, to my home that was burning. With every step, the smell of burning wood increased until it was all I knew, all that filled me. But it wasn't just the wood; it was memories burning, generations of my people who resided there until they fled, gone in a flame.

I slowed my pace as I actually made it through the gates of the town, people were running to and fro, but that wasn't the reason. I felt…shadowed suddenly. My heart steeling itself as my mind continually raced with the thought that what ever it was, it was kin. The thought banished from my mind though as my feet led me to the well and the shadow became darkness.

I stared long into the well, legends coming back to me of it housing something…unspeakable. Could it be that the darkness I feel is it? But Impa was said to have sealed that up years ago, long before I was born. I felt my heart clench again as the darkness grew, coming closer to its goal of freedom.

Behind me, I heard the tell tale heavy boots on the stairs signaling Link's arrival and my dream rushed back to me. I felt I would betray him if I dared look at him, the one who pulled the string. "Get back Link…." At Link's name, the wood beam seemed to lift itself off the ground and clamor on the ground behind me.

I stared into the well, unsheathing my daggers from the folds of my clothes as the darkness began to overwhelm everything else. I heard Link gasp behind me, so he too must have felt it. Suddenly I was grabbed, by what, I don't know. It was able to stay invisible even to my eyes. I was tossed a few feet back, thrown high into the air. I landed chest first and slid a little, I could feel the bruises that would no doubt form in a little bit. I groaned at the pain and at the fact I could hear Link running towards me.

Within seconds, I heard the Master Sword unsheathe. I reached my hand out towards where I knew Link to be, trying to tell him to stop. From the slight yell though and the sound of a body hitting stone, I knew he neither had seen me nor listened. I heard the thing slither off, and knew it had left the town.

Damn, it left the town. But surely it would return right? It must be the guardian of the Temple. _Link._ Right, thank you brain for brining me back to what's important, ach, wait, sounding insane. Don't thank mind, mind is a part of you. Makes you no better than Zelda. Wasn't I arguing with my mind a little while ago? Wasn't it my mind that betrayed me for my dream? Why was I thanking it?

_LINK! _

Right, right.

I dashed up, well, as fast as I could. The knock had left me somewhat dizzy and I had to grab the side of the wall to steady myself. I waited a few heartbeats before continuing my race to the unconscious Hylian. I grabbed his hand and started to shake his shoulder gently but frantically.

"Link, Link, you need to wake up…." The images of my dreams coming back to me, this was where it would happen. His and mine deaths; Right here, at the Shadow Temple.

I looked back at Link, desperately checking to make sure he was still breathing. He was of course, it was just my mind playing tricks on me. My eyes strayed to his chest on their own, expecting to see an arrow protruding from it, but only cloth met my gaze.

My eyes trailed up to his face where they saw a few scratches and bruises but more importantly locked with Link's own lazuline eyes. His lips turned softly into a half meant smile, and his eyes closed once again.

"What was that?" His voice was soft, but I cared little about that. Instead, with him lying there, eyes closed, I realized that he looked exactly as he had in my dream, minus the blood. The ache in my heart grew, it never left.

"Sheik?" My gaze snapped back up to his face, where they met his concerned blue eyes. I took a steadying breath, not wanting my voice to waver, because the moment it did, he would know something was wrong.

"It…I think that was an old evil spirit. Long ago Impa sealed it under the well, but it must have grown too strong and broken free from it." I kept my voice from sounding different, though just barely. My heart was pounding so hard, I figured that he would have heard it, but from the annoyance in his eyes I knew he had not. Right now, he was just focusing on what he had to do.

Not that he wanted to.

I mean, I know he wanted to for the good of Hyrule but…I know he felt oppressed by his fate. Which he rightfully should be, I know my fate feels oppressive, and it's not near what he has to endure.

He smiled up at me though, lips softly turning outward. "That'd be my job, huh?" I smiled back at him, trying not to let my fear of him going to the Shadow Temple shine through my eyes.

"Yes," my reply was soft, if only because I couldn't manage to make it louder. He would probably interpret it differently though, and I hoped he would. Was I really going to let him go to that temple?

Did I really have a choice? Both answers came into my head as soon as I thought the questions, and the pain in my heart multiplied ten fold.

"So, guess that means you teach me a song now and disappear right? Well, after you kiss me. That fall on my head didn't hurt my memory." His smile grew wider and I couldn't help but smile back.

If only to have it fade seconds later at the thought that this may be my last kiss with him, if the dream held any merit….

"I suppose so…."Suddenly, a thought dawned on me. The sages had each been something literally representing the temple itself. Saria was sage of the Forest, for she was of the forest, Ruto because she was of the Water and so on….

Who would be of the Shadow besides a Sheikah? A high ranking Sheikah?

Impa….

"Link! Impa is one of the six sages!" Link's eyes widened at the outburst, and I could only guess what he must have thought when I said it. "She will be in danger at the temple without any help!"

Link sat up and looked into my worrying eyes and suddenly didn't need any explanation as to my relationship with Impa. He just knew she was important to me, and as such, important to him.

"How do I get there Sheik?" My heart fell, I would have to tell him how to get there. Tell him how to get to his death.

Why Goddesses? Why him?

"There is an entrance," I couldn't help my voice now, there was just too much swirling in my mind. Impa, Link, everything just weighed down on me and the pain in my heart wouldn't go away. It only increased at every word.

But I had to do it, I had my time with Link. And I could follow him into the afterlife if need be. I would.

With my new resolve, my voice regained confidence, strength. No matter what, Link and I wouldn't part, I'd follow him anywhere.

"To the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard beyond this village." I finished my sentence; I know it must have sounded odd with such a lengthy pause in the middle. My mind was moving so fast though, I couldn't begin to care.

Link just nodded in response, understanding what he had to do. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was doing it a little for me too, his resolve was to save Impa, because I cared for her.

"I'll save her." His voice was as soft as mine had been earlier, as if speaking loudly would bring her closer to death.

I nodded slowly, baiting for time. "The only thing I can do for you," my voice was as soft as his, following his same logic, "Is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple."

That, and perhaps your death and with it, the fall of Hyrule, and the death of myself. I looked up at him sadly and pulled out my lyre, playing the last song I would ever play for him.

"This is the melody that will draw you in infinite darkness that absorbs even time." Listening to this speech, I only knew of one kind of darkness that could do that. Perhaps the sages who had set out my speeches long ago knew he would face death, just as I knew it now.

"Listen, to the Nocturne of Shadow." My fingers strummed the strings of my lyre in a slow, depressing song. Link pulled out his ocarina, and matched the song as both my lyre and heart played it out for him.

He slowly took his mouth off the ocarina, and looked at me, eyes shining with determination but also with a sense of sadness. It was as if he could feel the depression coming from me, and responded to it.

He took a step closer to me, eyes locked with mine. "I'll find her Sheik, and she'll be fine." I nodded, not really wanting to waste time with words. I slowly pulled off my cowl and looked at him fully, emotions bared to him as I knew they should be. I closed the space in between us and grabbed onto both sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Link gasped at first contact, not used to having me initiate the kiss, but then he fell into it as always. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me against him as he deepened the kiss. The kiss turned from gentle to passionate in a few seconds as he began to aggressively explore every millimeter. I yielded control to him of course, finding the battle for tongues to just be futile.

Suddenly his hands moved from my waist to above my knees as he pulled my legs up to wrap around his own waist. I whimpered as his lips left mine to explore my neck, I loved all the attentions he was giving me, but I'd rather just have him kissing me till Time itself expired.

His roughness and almost desperation made me believe he knew what would happen to him later as well. That this was our last time to be together.

But I'd rather he didn't know, I'd rather he kiss me as he had in the past, slowly, naively, but always the dominant of the two.

A slight nip on my earlobe woke me out of my reverie as I moaned at the contact and then blushed wildly as Link smirked at me. He took my earlobe again, this time gently and lightly ran his teeth over it which caused a shudder to run involuntarily from my toes all the way up.

"Hmmm, guess what I just found?" His smirk grew and I glared at him. Knew how to ruin a perfectly good moment he did. "Oh stop glaring," I continued, this time only mocking it because I knew he didn't want me to. His smirk only grew and he sucked gently on my earlobe, eliciting a cry from me.

He stopped long enough to tell me to stop glaring again, my retort was to glare at him even more ferociously. "Fine, have it your way."

His mouth moved back to my ear again, and I attempted to shy away but it was hard when he was holding me. He opened his mouth and just as I thought he was going to attack my ear again, he just lightly licks the shell of my ear. I squirm in his grasp, this being much more torturous than him just sucking on me. In fact, I'd prefer that!

He continues to lazily lick my ear, all the while looking at me patiently, waiting for me to stop glaring, which I don't.

Until he bites down and it has me gasping and moaning at the same time.

"Good, I'm glad to see you can actually listen." I would glare back, but I was recovering, really, I was.

I place my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, catching my breath which I had apparently lost at some point on the way.

After a while, Link moves slightly and kisses my cheek. "I have to go, don't I?" I nod in the crook of his neck, where he can't see my hurt.

Link unwound me from himself and set me on my feet while holding my chin up for me to look at him. "I'll be back Sheik, with Impa." I nodded, Impa now being the farthest thing from my mind.

He kissed me gently on the lips on last time and I had to keep from sobbing.

Link had to make it. He was the Hero, right?

"I'll take care of the village, I'm counting on you Link." He smiled and nodded, hugging me one last time before running off to certain doom.

Goddesses give him the strength to make it.

Or give me the strength to follow him.

* * *

_**A:N/ There you are! It almost took a year and definitely wasn't worth waiting for but I only have like five more chapters to go!! WHOO! **_

_**Anyway, I have a lot of down time in college now, where I definitely didn't last year. So hopefully it'll be updated pretty regularly.**_

_**As always, thanks to my reviewers: Icy Sapphire15, pyra the pyro, **__**-xX Twilit Memories Xx-, Spiritual Stone, vaoni, Raven the Joker, Lil' Miss Spookiness, LinkSage, noperfect917, shadedsilence, Shadow Hylian, mahoakitti, Celestial7, Fushica, Oh Em Gawd, Open Yazumi's heart Skulls, zorisuzaru, Always Jazzical, Dark Mosey's Wife, Kladpapper, Kinuyasha, yumie-darkness123, WhiteHeartBlackSoul, Shade of Euphoria, Watson, Arika-of-the-Demons, MyraHellsing, A fan, Lady Talla-doe.**_

_**And to anyone who appreciates my work.**_

_**BTW, I need a beta. And not just for this chapter and upcoming chapters but past chapters and a new Shink fanfic coming up. So you know….yeah! **_

_**Thank you as always, and I hope you keep reading.**_

_**With many thanks and love,**_

_**Mary **_


	16. Storm of Solace

_**A:N// It's been a while, and with most of my finals being pretty out of the way, I'm good to start writing. That, and reading Lord of the Rings always gets me thinking. That and I hope I can bribe my boyfriend if I write, then he'll write too. :) **_

_**Plus, with me getting out of college and into work, I figure I need to make writing a job too, you know? Since my novel is falling behind, you know, I need to set a weekly goal. Which is five thousand words. It's going to be hard but I figured a few more fanfictions will result in it, and my novel will move along speedily.**_

_**BTW, someone asked what I was going to college for, and I'm going for Secondary English Education and maybe a double major in Journalism too. There's just too much I want to do, and since I don't have time for all it, I figured I could write about it. **_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Storm of Solace**_

Helping the villagers was no easy task, a very quiet leaderless people suddenly struck with this sort of catastrophe, they scattered. The men were trying to help women and children out of houses or to calm down, while other men were frantically putting out the fires.

It was almost sad to see. Zelda was the leader of these people yet she hid away, for a good reason mind you, but it still broke my heart. I hope that these people would soon have their leader back, and I hope that I would…I would get my hero back….

A sudden thought flared in my mind and I snuck away, gliding along the shadows to the nook between the windmill and actual village. Finding the place I could be unseen I pulled out my lyre, plucking away the notes to the Song of Storms. The last note reverberated in the air, colliding with the sound of thunder. The skies darkened instantly, the crackling of thunder sounding ominously in the background, but today it was a good sign instead of the foreboding doom it normally seemed to mean.

Rain came slowly at first before it turned into a downpour, much to the delight of the townspeople. I didn't have to see them to know they were excited, I could hear their cries of joy from my hiding spot. The heat from the fires died down almost immediately, replaced by the coolness of the pouring rain.

I snuck back around to watch the villagers, the men still pulling women and children out of house. Even though the fear of fires had died, the buildings were still unsteady and could collapse at any moment. Children were dancing in the street, frolicking in the rain that seemed to wash their troubles away. They seemed to forget the fire that was raging minutes beforehand, instead focusing on the rain. It was relaxing to see the children as carefree as they were.

It is also heart wrenching. I wished that I could be that carefree, I wasn't too old myself, and even when I was a child I was never carefree. Just as Link had his destiny, I had to lead him. Childhood never played into that.

A calico cat walked up to me, sensing me in my shadows and brushed up against my leg, purring. The only thing out of place here was that it was pouring, yet the cat didn't run to seek refuge like most other felines probably did. I bent over slightly, scooping the kitten up in my arms.

"You look as out of place here as I do." The kitten mewled back in response, sounding as if it was protesting being called out of place. "Let's see about getting you into Impa's house, maybe it wasn't burned down after all." The kitten just kept purring away, oblivious to anything outside the fact it was being held and pet.

I moved quickly to Impa's house, not wanting to be seen for some reason. It was a natural want normally, but it felt out of place now and it was almost as if I couldn't be seen. I don't know what drove this fear of being seen, I just knew it was there. Fear was one emotion that should be listened to with all force.

I turned the knob on Impa's house, pushing the door open with just as much gentleness. I found comfort in the fact it was empty, looking like it hadn't been inhabited in a very long time. Impa had not lived here for many years, even before running away she spent most of her time at the castle in Hyrule Town.

The kitten mewled in my arms, jumping out of my grasp and finding the chair to sit on. I looked down at it and shook my head. "A strange creature you are, do you know that?" It started to purr, content in the chair it now sat in. I smiled beneath my cowl, it was a very cute strange kitten.

I moved up to the second floor of Impa's house, content to stare out the window. The rain continued to pour on the villagers, but they found nothing but solace in that fact. It's a little bit funny how a few plucked notes on a harp could unknowingly bring such joy to the townspeople.

Children danced in the rain, a few had their mouths open towards the sky, drinking up the rain as it fell. Women looked upon their children, trying half-heartedly to calm them. They walked around, dresses hiked up to not get mud on the bottom hem, but they smiled all the while. Happy to be alive and happy to have their homes at least moderately saved. The men looked on the houses, most likely assessing the damage. After the rain clears, it will be their job to repair the houses, the women's to tend to the animals, and the children's just to stay out of their parents way.

It would be a long way to get this town back to the way it was, but I had faith the community would work together to accomplish it. Good would come of this, the community would grow stronger.

That was of course…if Link….

I didn't want to think of it, my dream was nothing more than a dream. It felt so much more real though….

I would never kill Link though, I know I haven't known him long, but I couldn't imagine life without him. Link was Hyrule's hero, the Hero of Time and…my hero also.

The arrow though…and the bow….

They were mine. The body on the floor and the blood, that was Link's. So it was obvious, wasn't it? It was just a dream though….

But dreams often mean so much more than just your imagination running wild….

I looked past the village, to the graveyard where I knew the temple to lie and prayed. Link needs to come back, not just for me, but for all of Hyrule. Don't let this temple be his downfall, don't let my dream come true.

The kitten rubbed against my leg, startling me out of my reverie. I bent low to pick him up, the kitten looked up at me piteously as if knowing my dark thoughts. I breathed deeply and brought him closer to me, seeking the comfort of another creature.

"I know little one…the Shadow must not take him…" It mewled back at me, as if reassuring me that it would not. Looking up to the sky, I could not see how the kitten could be right.

I laughed bitterly to myself, the dark clouds above were brought on by me and brought joy to all of the villagers, now it only fills my soul with dread. The land was shadowed, and I made it so. The shadow saved everyone save myself.

And maybe Link.

Why did all symbols seem to be against me? The only thing that seemed to be with me was this small kitten.

And that was only in my mind. Maybe this kitten wasn't really with me after all, it just liked me because it thought I had food. Which I didn't.

So maybe it'd be against me once it found out.

The kitten jumped out of my arms onto the windowsill, scratching at the glass of the window. I smiled sadly at it, it was trying to escape its confines as much as me, though mine were mostly mental while his/her's were physical.

I moved away from the window, leaving the poor kitten to pine at its new confines. I ungracefully slunked down into the chair, weighted down by my own thoughts.

I had to talk to someone, anyone. That option was barred to me of course, unless I were to lie…

I could lie….

Couldn't I? I didn't really enjoy talking to Zelda, but I hated wallowing in my own misery more and before the day was out, I was sure my insides would swallow me whole. Zelda or death?

Surprisingly, I thought it would be a tough choice. It wasn't. Zelda didn't have to know I loved Link, I could play it off as a friendship and I had to tell someone. Impa was deep in the Shadow Temple with Link, so it left Zelda as my only option.

I could feel a headache coming after this.

It would help though, help the constant feeling of guilt and the very recent pang of dread. With my resolve set, I took a deep breath and pulled out a deku nut, praying to the Goddesses it goes well. With a flash, I was back in the confines of the hideout Zelda, Impa, and I created.

Suddenly, in the room I had come to know so well, I had never felt so out of place.

_**I know, it's not too great of a chapter, especially for the wait. Only three more chapters after this though. With my goal too, you'll be seeing the end of this fic and the true beginning of Lime Fish.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers of course! Icy Sapphire15, Spiritual Stone, Silver Volken Raven, Michelle, noperfect917, Shadowy Pheonix, animeobsession, Sano, Umbrae Calamitas, Raven the Joker, Fate, and Jem46.**_


	17. Stacked Deck

_**A:N// Hey! I'm back again! Lazuline Rubies' chpters are so much shorter than Lime Fish ones, I figured I could post one while people were waiting for Lime Fish, which is on its way I promise.**_

_**I had to knock down my weekly goal in half, I realized with all I'm doing, it's an impossible goal. But I am still going to write fanfictions of course ^_^**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys make me keep writing so you know, more reviews, quicker chapters.**_

_**Just…you know…as a side note….

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Stacked Deck

* * *

**_

Zelda sat on the chair directly in front of me, as if she knew I was coming. Her eyes seemed glazed over though, as if she did not see me, didn't register anything. The more I thought of it, the more I knew it was because of Impa. The only company she had was Impa, and now it was stripped from her.

She was alone for Goddesses knew how long.

"Zelda?" Her eyes snapped to me, even though they were already fixed on me. The veil lifted in front of her eyes and the emotion in her eyes was breathtaking. Shock, pain, confusion and every emotion in the realm of existence was apparent in her eyes but void in her face. I suddenly felt horrible for acting so cold to her in the past. She was here alone, with the weight of an entire fallen nation on her shoulders. She had told me once about her dream, the boy with the green stone, about how she tried to convince her father of the impending doom.

It must have come across her mind that maybe if she would have done something to make her father believe, tried a little harder, maybe this could have not even happened. Ganondorf would have been realized as a threat that the military would have dealt with, the King would have still been alive.

But of course it hadn't happened like that, instead we are left with this future. The hand that the Goddesses dealt us, the one my people foresaw, the reason why I am here with Link.

Link….

The name brings so many memories back to my mind, so many things that could have happened. So many places where I went wrong and overstepped my boundaries as his guardian, the reason why we were in the place we were now. Perhaps his death, all my fault.

But maybe this is the hand I was dealt, and maybe I will be able to turn it into a winning hands, if I play this bluff right.

Looking at Zelda now, it seems hard to lie to her, especially about a relationship I have with the man she idolizes so much. It would be heartbreaking to watch her realizes the truth, as she will eventually. Not on my watch, but Link doesn't seem to really understand the idea of privacy and consequences, especially with something he idolizes so much as the idea of love.

I breathed in deeply, willing myself to lie to this woman who had done so much for me, for everyone, for only despair in return. "Zelda?"

She smiled at me, only at her lips though. "I'm here Sheik, you seem to be the one lost in your own thoughts now." I smiled back her, though she wouldn't be able to tell from the cowl blocking my lips.

"That's true I suppose. I need to talk to you about Link. I think he could be in danger." I watched as Zelda's eyes slowly moved to the floor, not in despair it seemed but rather in fatigue. She stared at the ground for a few seconds before her eyes shot back to mine.

"When isn't he? When aren't we all?" Her normally light blue eyes became dark, an almost midnight blue. "There's danger everywhere Sheik, Link gets the brunt of it. I don't know what happens in those temples, you have a better idea than I do. If those were the problem, I'm sure you would have gone in with him, right?" She paused, but her eyes shone that it was a rhetorical question.

She knew.

"Especially since it's the Shadow Temple. I'm sure that you would know the horrors of your training ground and know how to stump them."

I did.

"You know Impa's in there as well, which would give you another reason to see his mission done completely."

It did.

"So, if the Temple is not the danger here, then what is?" Again, her eyes shone that it was rhetorical, that my cards were known to Zelda a long time ago and she knew how to play her own against me well. I was all-in in a game I had lost when the cards were dealt and no bluff could pull me out of this mess.

That didn't mean that I still wasn't going to try.

"I had a dream…" I let myself pause there as I saw Zelda's eyes turn back to that light blue I knew them to be. It wasn't that maybe I had fooled her, but she knew the power of dreams and hunches, and she knew that I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't need her to believe me.

I recounted my dream to her, skipping over some of the more intimate details of the episode. She listened intently, her eyes never straying from mine which was slightly unnerving. She already knew yet it seemed like she was trying to dig deeper into my psyche.

After I had finished, Zelda looked towards the ground again, lost deep in thought. I left her to her silence, panicking slightly.

If she knew, as she obviously did, what would happen? The dark hint to her eyes wasn't a good sign, though I don't know if that was hate for my relationship or hate for what that relationship has done to the precarious life of Link.

If she knew and hated me for it, it could mean my death. She would let Link live of course, being the golden boy of Hyrule and her own golden boy. Maybe she thought that with me out of the picture she and Link could have the life she had always imagined for them. Link would be both the Hero of Time and the King of Hyrule, Zelda at his side with Ganon and I both beneath the ground.

Far away from each other of course.

"Sheik?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked to Zelda who looked amused. Genuinely amused.

"How long are you going to stare off into space Sheik? Glaring at the wall isn't going to do anything for you at all." I smiled again, of course she was right but I was lost in my own thoughts again, as normal.

"My apologies, I was just thinking." She smiled up at me for a split second, before looking as if she was contemplating something again.

"Sheik, I know of your relationship with Link…" I swallowed hard, willing the fear to not be shown in my eyes. If she objected it would be my life.

"I do not agree with it, but I will raise no arguments. Impa has told me about it, she doesn't agree either. Your life is your own and the Goddesses will judge you at the end. I will not." I breathed out, feeling like I should cry, half out of joy and half of sadness. It looked like Zelda's and my own relationship would be forever marred, perhaps unrepairable so. Impa's and mine as well.

But at least I held my life still.

"What is important now is how to help Link." She said it as if it were a math problem, waiting to be solved. As if nothing was at stake but the mild frustration, not the fact that the world would end if Link got hurt.

The idea that everything would fall over the life of one small Hylian.

There would be no funeral for him, the Hero of Time, chosen solely by the Goddesses themselves. No one to honor his valor, the Shadow Temple would house his body, for the rats to feed on. The spirits would torment him, ravenous to feed on the spirit of a Hylian, one of the people who bloodied the Sheikahs. His soul would forever be locked in the Temple.

And the world would perish, slowly consumed by Ganon and his power. The land would be raped, the population would die as it did. The Hylians would die first, many of them would run but they wouldn't make it far.

The villages would burn, the people murdered, the land desecrated and the Goddesses and people would weep for the fallen hero.

I shook the image from my head, resolving myself to an idea that had formed in my mind long ago. I didn't want to do it, but for Link and Hyrule….

Duty sometimes wins, and the Goddesses are sometimes cheaters.

"Zelda, could you impersonate me? Fully?"

Her blue eyes, which previously had been focused on the door snapped back to my own red eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

_**A:N// Cruel, yeah, but you know. **_

_**Anyway, we are nearing the end and I'm kinda sad. So I may do a sequel, we'll see how that goes though. **__**J**_

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers: PinkxObsession, butterflysandhurricanes, Spiritual Stone, megane-tan, BB Bunni-chan, KiCKaSs-SiNA, HumanRiot, WootYaoi, ponytoez, and Mai the Cool. **_

_**To A Morning Star, I must wonder why you came into my fanfic since it states explicitly that this fanfiction is a slash. On a second note, I realize that people may see Zelda as Sheik, but I for one do not believe that, he is his own person. My theory is completely explained in this chapter I believe.**_


End file.
